Desolation (SYOC)
by Mookiebear12
Summary: So what can you do when a zombie apocalypse breaks out? Nothing, except to fight back and hold out at a Juvenile Reformatory Academy and hope you don't get eaten in the process. *SYOC CLOSED*
1. OC STUFF

_Syaoran Academy…124 inmates. __Comprising of Three separate buildings, the First building is further divided into 12 rooms holding 4 inmates each. 2 girls and 2 boys. For those who cause problems, there are 5 rooms for solitary._

_Wake-Up call is at 6:30 AM. Cleaning the floor, washing, Roll-Call, Morning cleaning, Meditation, Breakfast, Roll-Call, Morning Assembly, Exercise, Vocational Training, and then studies on various subjects or another lecture. Roll-Call, Meditation, Lunch, Free time after lunch, and then further studies…_

_So what can you do when a zombie apocalypse breaks out? Nothing, expect to fight back and hold out at a Juvenile Reformatory Academy and hope you don't get eaten in the process._

* * *

**So let me start off saying that "Yes, I have read Lazersword88's 'Dead Delinquents'." I got this idea after first reading his story so… Actually I had this in mind before I started on Monsters, but I guess I ditched this aside and now it popped back into my mind after I read 'Dead Delinquents' so… Um, Yeah send in those OC's... ****And This story will be called Desolation like my other cancel SYOC because that was supposed to be the name of this… Yeah weird…**

**My OC for this story… **

* * *

**OC Template-**

_**Basic Info**_

**Name:** Alexandrea Maeda

**Prison Term:** 3 years

**Cell Room:** 4 (Don't put this on here. I will decide what Cell Room your OC will be put in.)

**Age:** 17

**Nationality/Race:** Her nationality is Japanese, while her ethnicity is Greek/Japanese.

**Sexuality:** Heterosexual

**Birthday:** 12/23

_**Appearance Info**_

**Height and Weight:** 5'10 tall 136 lbs.

**Skin Color:** Pale-ish to a fair skin tone.

**Hair Color and Style:** Long (At Mid-back) Light Ash Brown wavy hair that she has bangs that nearly covers her left eye and has a few strands of hair fall at her right eye.

**Eye Color:** Light Green with brown around the pupil.

**Body Type:** Alexandrea has a tall, slim gymnast build. She has C cup breasts.

**Clothes:** She wears the standard tan button up shirt, standard tan pants, with white running shoes. She also has a black leather necklace with gothic cross.

**Scars/Tattoos/Other:** She has multiple scars all across her body ranging from minor to serious but the ones that sticks out are 2 gunshot wound scars that are on her lower back to the left side.

_**Bio Info**_

**Background:** Will be explained in the story…

**Family:**

Mother- Alysia Maeda, Died when she was 7.

Father- Hakuba Maeda, Died when she was 7.

Uncle- Hatsuto Maeda, Died when she was 16.

**Personality:** She is quiet and prefers to be alone. She tends to hold back her temper and knows how to keep her emotions under control, which she mostly holds an emotionless expression. She possesses both strength and an extraordinary aura of intimidation. She does care for people around her, willing to put other's lives before her very own.

**Likes:** Meditation, Being alone, Night time, Rainy Climate, Hurting those who deserve it

**Dislikes:** Her past, Her uncle, overly cocky people, rude people, Loud atmosphere, zombies.

**Fears:** Not that she knows of…

**Strengths: (The Maximum is 5)**

*She very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being able to string together powerful attacks quickly even among multiple targets. She is also skilled with heavy weaponry.

*She able to stand most things (aka. Gory, nasty, pain, ect.) She won't go into shock over bad events happening in the story.

*She observes every little detail in everything. This may save her or other lives.

*She isn't overpower easily and it will take a lot for her to be taken down.

*She is a ace at climbing and running if she has too.

**Weaknesses: (More than strengths or equal)**

*She refuses to leave someone in the group to die and will try to save them despite whatever the situation is.

*She'll take dangerous risk to save people she cares about.

*Doesn't think before she acts

*Can and will go into a rage if someone pisses her off very much.

*(You'll find out later... )

**Love Interest:** She isn't that interested in love…

**People who they befriend?: **Nice people… in general.

**People who they fight with?: **Rude and overly cocky people.

* * *

**OC Template-**

**_Basic Info_**

**Name:**

**Prison Term: **

**Age:**

**Nationality/Race:**

**Sexuality:**

**Birthday:**

**_Appearance Info_**

**Height and Weight:**

**Skin Color:**

**Hair Color and Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Body Type:**

**Clothes:** (Clothes: Standard long sleeve Button up shirt, Standard pants, with anything kind of shoes. Colors of the Shirt: Tan or White. Color of pants: Tan or white. Other than the shirt and pants what else do they were wear?)

**Scars/Tattoos/Other:**

**_Bio Info_**

**Background:** (Put what your OC did to get sent to Academy. MUST BE A CRIME AND THEY HAD BEEN FOUND GUILY OF IT)

**Family:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Strengths: (The Maximum is 5)**

**Weaknesses: (More than strengths or equal)**

**Love Interest:**

**People who they befriend?:**

**People who they fight with?:**

**OC's opinion about my OC?:**

* * *

**Oh and I know I didn't put weapons on the OC template. That's because I don't want you to have them…YET… SO SEND IN THE OCS VIA PM! Oh and Make sure to Put the OC's name and the Title of the story as Subject. ****Like ****for example Desolation: Alexandrea Maeda**

**OC's template is on my profile if you can't copy from story.**


	2. OC Cast Updated

**Desolation Casting List**

**Males:**

Kenichi "Ken" Tsukishima (Hell Devil 13)

Naoki Kudo (enarmonios)

Nico "il Diavolo" de Seville (warlugo23)

Ryan "Kid" Walker (NightWolfx13)

Isao Daitoryu (HIKAGE-SAMA)

Ezra Keller (My Other Personality)

David Reiss (ShinBP)

Austin Linnet (Daggon)

Cale Harris (Cielo di Eterno)

Rodrigo Uno (Lazersword88)

Wester "Wes" Delaroux (My Other Personality)

Hashida Shiro (ShinBP)

**Females:**

Alexandrea Maeda (Mookiebear12)

Riley Bellcamp (Julyette of Wonder)

Ayumi Deveraux (EkkoBunny)

Annabelle "Marie" Marie-Claude (AnimePsycho1)

Margarita Malakhovskii (Ghost123)

Saki Ikeda (Mikendall)

Risa Nakamura (MidnitStar)

Ashley "Ash" Evans (YamadaAC)

Rikuo Ienaga (Awesome D.T)

Kiyu Sekihara (Marieseki)

Catalina "Cat" di Oscurita (warlugo23)


	3. Act 0: Just A Normal Day Part 1

**YEAH! FIRST CHAPTER! YAY! I only introduce 4 characters including mine but 1 character was mentioned but did not appear.**

* * *

**Act 0: Just A Normal Day Part 1**

_Next, in News… At around 1 PM this afternoon, there was an incident in which an on duty police officer was killed. The officer, Police Sergeant Yoshida Akira, age 28, was stationed at the Toshima Station of the Metropolitan Police Department. Police Sergeant Yoshida received a call from the 110* Hotline that a man was going berserk in the subway, and rushed to the scene. Finding that the man had been restrained by several passersby, he took the man into custody. However, once they were in the patrol car, the man suddenly began to struggle, and viciously bit Sergeant Yoshida on the neck and various other areas. Due to copious loss of blood, he passed away while being taken to the Hospital. _

_The suspect was taken in for interrogation, but would repeatedly ramble the same phrases over and over. Toshima Station reported they suspect the man was under the influence of drugs…"_

The T.V was turned off so none could hear what else the News had to say about it.

* * *

**_At Tokyo Medical Institution_**

"Alright…Lets open it up, then." Said a voice of man in a white hazmat suit holding what seems to be a clipboard.

"Yes, Sensei." A younger man replied in a black hazmat suit while getting ready to open up a black body bag. "What's the body's identity?"

"He was a 28 year old man living in Tokyo. Um, he was on the News. Did you hear about the incident where a policeman was bitten to death by a man inside his patrol car?"

"Ah, That… I read about it online. This was the victim. Let's take a look." The younger man unzips the body bag to reveal a dead man whose face was half-bitten off and other places where chunks of meat were missing. "It's a pity to have died so young…"

"Then, let's start." The older of the two order.

"Yes Sir!"

While they were getting their tools ready the supposedly dead man began to rise from the cold metal table…

* * *

**_At Itabashi Ward, Tokyo_**

A woman was on her computer looking up the murder case about the man who was bitten. "Whoa…NO Way!... The officer from yesterday _died_?! Someone bit him to death…But it's not like they were a dog…" A man began to walk up behind her to which she turns too.

"This is getting big! Honey, you said that you helped hold down a crazy man at Ikebukuro Station right?! They're saying he bit the officer to death afterwards! That's so scary… You got bit a little while you were holding him down too, right? Jeez, be more careful!" The man puts his hands on the woman shoulder and turns her around. "What is it?"

"AHHH" The man then bites into her face and starts eating her from the face and below.

* * *

**_At Kasukabe City, Saitama Prefecture_**

"UWAAHH!" A man cries out as a man bites into his neck and continues to eat him while others try to help him.

"DADDY!" A little girl yelps as a women bites into her arm. Only for her cry of help to be ignore…

* * *

**_At Higashimurayama City, Tokyo_**

"STEP AWAY FROM THAT PERSON OR I'LL BE FORCE TO SHOOT!" An officer yells as he get his gun out and points it at a man who ate a woman head off completely.

* * *

**_Z-Day +1_**

**_At Chiba Prefecture, K City._**

_Chiba Prefecture… Established in 1948, situated on Boso Peninsula of Chiba Prefecture, along Tokyo Bay. _

_124 Inmates_

_20 Prison Guards_

_144 in total._

_Juvenile Reformatory Syaoran Academy_

"So you're our new student Isao Daitoryu …17 year old… And you're here for… Murder, correct?" The principal said as he eyed Isao who stare blankly back.

"Answer him!" One of the guards yelled.

"Why?" Isao scoffed, "He already knows and I refuse to admit that. Those police men killed my parents and that's the truth."

The principle sighed and lend back into his chair. "It's alright. I get kids like you around here occasionally… Do you still want to continue? With these _excuses_…"

"Tsk…" Isao let out a sigh. _'Of course they won't believe me… Whether it's the police, the court… or my siblings… No one will believe what I have to say.' _Isao just stared back at the principle with his violet eyes and pulled his hair tie out of his long ivory black hair and tied it into a better ponytail. Isao stood there with his 6'1 height and fit build, waiting for one of the guards to take him to his new 'home' until he turned 18 which then he would have to transfer to a real prison.

"Let's go." A guard said gruffly as he shove a Futon* and both a white long sleeve shirt and pants at Isao and began to walk out of the office. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yes sir." Isao lazily followed the guard in his own world. _'This is the place where I'll be living… The place where all the dropouts of Kanto* have been gathered. Oh joy…' _Isao shook his head and stopped at a door. The guard opened the door and Isao looked through to see that it was a classroom.

"Where's the one in charge of Cell 4?!"

"Here, Sir!" A boy said standing up from his chair in front. He stood at about the same height at Isao and had medium-length spiky/messy dirty blonde hair with bangs that fell on his forehead and more falling between his eyes. Deep blue eyes scanned Isao with a smile on the boy's features. He's athletic yet slightly slender build was covered by the standard tan button up shirt with the sleeves roll up to his elbows, the standard tan pants, black sneakers and a black wristband on his left wrist.

"Hey Reiss, take this guy to Cell Number 4 for me."

"Okay Sir!" The boy who was called Reiss, walked to the door and towards Isao. "C'mon! We got to hurry up before they let out lunch otherwise we'll get the crummy food." Reiss ever present smile went wider than before as they walked down to the Cell Rooms til they finally got to Cell 4.

"Leave your Futon over there," Reiss pointed over to a window where there was one next to it. "And you can put your personal stuff in the drawer. If you don't tidy up, you'll be in trouble during inspections."

"Got it." Isao said as he did what Reiss said.

"I'm in charge of this room. The name's David Reiss, just call me Reiss, and I'm 17. Hope we get along." Reiss smiled more.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Isao Daitoryu, I'm 17."

"There are two more other people you haven't met. They're coming right now." As soon as Reiss said that, a girl that stood about 5'10 with long light ash brown wavy hair with bangs that nearly covers her left eye and a few strands of hair that fell at her right eyes, and light green eyes with brown around the pupil. Her face held no emotion, just an empty shell.

"Welcome back, Alexandrea. Let me introduce you two. Our new roommate is Isao Daitoryu, 17 years old, just like you and me."

"Hello…" Was all she said as she walked next to drawer to which Isao had put his stuff inside. She took off the standard tan button up shirt to where you could see a pale-ish to a fair skin tone. Her tall, slim gymnast build were covered in scars.

_'Those scars… What happened to her?_' Isao's eyes traveled down to her left side where you could see 2 gunshot scars that stuck out of all the rest.

"She's Alexandrea Maeda, 17 years old. She just quiet, so don't take it personally. Don't worry; I'm trying to get her to soften up." Reiss smiled at Alexandrea who stood there in her bra and then took off her pants and grabbed another pair of tan clothes.

"You should change into your clothes too." Reiss said while going into his own drawer, his voice filled with happiness.

_'He must have gotten used to seeing her scars…'_ Isao walked to his clothes and begin to put them on.

"DOLL! WHY DID YOU LEAVE MEH?!" Another female voice called out.

"Oh great…" Alexandrea muttered as she finally had on her tan standard uniform with a black leather necklace with a gothic cross.

"HA! I found you!" A 16 year old girl came into the room with a very unpleasant smile on her face. She stood at 5'5 and had waist length lavender hair that was thick and slightly messy with bangs that cover her forehead. She had light green and narrow eyes with black spectacles. She had the white standard shirt and tan pants, she had brown boots on. Her pale slim body only had one small cut on her cheek compare to Alexandrea.

"…" Alexandrea shakes her head and closed the her drawer.

"Don't ignore our growing love, Alexandrea!" The girl's smile went wider and she jump on to Alexandrea's back.

"Off…" Alexandrea pushed her off her back to where the girl lands onto the Alexandrea's folded Futon.

"Ow…That's no way to treat your best friend!" The girl barked.

"No." The girl then realizes that Alexandrea wasn't in the mood today and turn toward Isao.

"Hello~!" The girl's wicked unpleasant simile went even wider.

"Play with him tomorrow, Rikuo. I'm hungry…" Alexandrea chided.

"Expect to play with me tomorrow!" Rikuo jumped up off the Futon and stood next to Alexandrea. "My name is Rikuo Ienaga." Her sinister smile just stayed plastered on her features.

"Isao Daitoryu…" Isao replied.

"That's about everyone! Hope we get along!" Reiss smiled and held out a hand to Isao.

"Sure, I hope we get along too." Isao said as he shook hands with Reiss.

* * *

_Syaoran Academy…124 inmates. Comprising of Three separate buildings, the First building is further divided into 12 rooms holding 4 inmates each. 2 girls and 2 boys. For those who cause problems, there are 5 rooms for solitary._

_Wake-Up call is at 6:30 AM. Cleaning the floor, washing, Roll-Call, Morning cleaning, Meditation, Breakfast, Roll-Call, Morning Assembly, Exercise, Vocational Training, and then studies on various subjects or another lecture. Roll-Call, Meditation, Lunch, Free time after lunch, and then further studies…_

_Inside such a strictly regulated lifestyle, the only measure of pleasure they get comes during their frugal meals and the free that follows, during which they can watch the TV. However…_

"When are they gonna fix the TV…?" A male inmate asked to no one particular as he stared at the TV with sign that says 'OUT OF ORDER'.

"Hey, look over there."

"Hey, Hey!"

"Seriously is it finally about to start?"

Currently Cell 4 is eating (besides Isao because he was in his own world) and is having Senda from Cell 8 and his goons stare at them until Reiss had enough with him. They had to deal with Rodrigo Uno about 2 days which landed Alexandrea and him both in Solitary until yesterday, but at least he has a nice black eye. This time Reiss decided to put Senda and his goons in their place.

"Hey, Senda, how am I supposed to eat when you keep staring at me like that?" Reiss smirked.

"Just seeing your face makes me lose my fucking appetite. Should I rip your faggot face apart?" Senda replied.

"That doesn't sound good." Reiss smirked, while Alexandrea looked at him and Rikuo smiled wickedly at him. "See, look at what you've done. You've made poor Isao stop eating now."

_'Why did you put my name in it?...'_ Isao had this expression on his face (-_-) while Senda stepped closer.

"You the newbie in Cell 4?"

"What does it look like? I thought it was obvious." Isao replied clearly not afraid of the wannabe thug.

"How unlucky for him!" The goon on Senda's right said.

"It sucks for you that you'll be getting fucked up just after arriving in Cell 4." A girl on Senda's left says.

"That's right. You probably don't know him, so I'll fill you in on what's going on. This guy here is Senda, and he's in charge of Cell 8. His dad's the head of a big-time Yakuza gang. That is to say, it means that he'll become the next boss." Reiss says while Isao nods his head.

"But that's not the only amazing thing about him!" Rikuo said setting her chopsticks down. " I'm guessing that Senda and everyone else in Cell 8 have been endowed with genes different from those of us mere humans, because there's no doubt that they're closer relatives to apes than to humans. Indeed, it's remarkable that apes such as themselves can comprehend the human language."

"You little bit-" Senda began only to be inturrepted by Rikuo.

"Look at that! Not only does he understand it, he can speak it too!"

"STUPID BITCH!" Senda then launch himself to Rikuo only for his arm to be grabbed by Alexandrea. She gripped it tightly. "Let go of my fucking arm! AHH! LET GO! I CAN'T FEEL MY ARM!"

"Shut up…" Alexandrea threw him into his goons.

"Hey! What're you lot up to now?!" Some guard said as more guards came running towards Senda and his goons and begin to dragged him and his goon away.

"You bastards…All of you Cell 4… _I'm going to fuck you all up._" Senda said while being hold back by guards.

"Oh no. Please find it in your heart to forgive us. We really didn't do anything!" Reiss smiles at the guard's drag Senda and his goons away. "Really, I'm shaking in my boots."

" Hey! Cell 4! You guys aren't going to get out of this either! Everyone Report to the Athletic Field!" The same guard before yelled once again.

* * *

"You've only done 32 laps! You need to do 100 laps, so there's still 78 left!"

All of Cell 4 and Cell 8 are running around the athletic field while a guard sits there and watches them.

"Shouldn't be it 68?" Alexandrea questions Reiss.

"Yep." Reiss said as he tries to control his breathing.

"…It's because he's got muscles for a brain…" Rikuo pants out as she tries to keep up with Reiss, Alexandrea, and Isao. All of all of them she's mostly likely the weakest.

"There so many crows here…" Isao looking up to see that there were many crows flying around the academy.

"Huh?" Alexandrea spot something that landed to next to them and everyone stops. _'That's an ear… Why are there so many crows..?.' _Alexandrea thinks to herself as she looks up too.

"Hey! Cell 4! You bastards, have you already lost your spirit?" The guard comes stomping at Alexandrea, Rikuo, Reiss, and Isao.

"There an ear on the ground." Alexander said boringly.

"What're you talking abou-"

A van crashes in a pole behind them.

"Is that a police van?" Isao said while scanning over the van.

"Looks like it got into an bit of trouble." Reiss commented.

"Were they not looking at where they were going?" Rikuo said catching her breath.

"The tires are struck in the ditch..." The guard said more to himself than anyone. "Everyone get over here!"

"Eight people are plenty enough to lift it up." The guard said.

"By eight, do you mean you won't be helping?" Isao asked.

"Nope. It's a miracle he got the math right though." Rikuo answered.

"Rikuo…" Alexandrea was cut off by a man that got out of the van.

"Hey Hey, he's completely bloody…" Reiss looked at the man.

"…"

"Are you okay?!" The guard ran up to the bloody man and caught him from falling. "Whoa there! I'll be taking this guy to the infirmary. The rest of you, lift up the car!"

"We totally didn't see that coming…" Reiss sighed.

"'Leave the easy work to me' is his motto after all." Rikuo said quietly fixing her spectacles.

"As if. You lot can do this by yourselves." Senda began to walk off until Alexandrea grabbed his shoulder.

"You bastards will be helping."

"LET ME GO, BITCH!" He then begins to put his hand on her to which she squeezed his shoulder tightly in her grip. "OW!"

"Oh man. Is it gonna start now?" Reiss said while watching.

"OI! You think you can just watch safely for the sidelines?" A big stocky boy chided at Reiss.

"You've got me terrified…"

Rikuo sat on the ground while a girl came near her. "Sorry, but I'm tired right now. Can we do this later?"

A tall girl came on to Isao. "Sorry but I don't hit girls." She charge at him to where he just dodge and she came clashing to the window of the van on the driver's side.

"In…Inside the car! There someone covered in blood!" The girl stutters out.

The sound of munching and crunch makes everyone looked at the guard who is now on the ground and slowly being eaten by the bloody man from early.

* * *

_Juvenile Reformatory __Syaoran Academy_

_124 Inmates_

_20 Guards_

_144 total_

* * *

_*110 – In Japan, 110 is the Hotline to the Police Headquarter Command Post_

_*Kanto – Kanto is the biggest region of Japan, and includes the cities Tokyo and Chiba_

_*Futon – Japanese bedding consisting of padded mattresses and quilts. Lots of Japanese people sleep on a Futon instead of beds._


	4. Author's Note

Monsters and Desolation won't be updated until further notice. My grandma fell down some steps and I think she broke her foot. I won't know until we get to the hospital so... Yeah, I'm not updating any of these stories until she feels better.


	5. Act 0: Just A Normal Day Part 2

**Welcome to chapter 1.5 for Desolation! Miss me? I know you did. Anyway, I wanted to do what happened with Alexandrea and Rodrigo's fight , but… Uh,you get to meet Alexandrea's legit friends in here which is Nico, Ken, and Wes… And Ezra, just because Wes is Ezra's best friend. Rikuo is just Rikuo so she is one of Alexandrea's legit friends too.**

**Also I'm sorry for getting a chapter out late...Very sorry about it. I've been busy with school starting 26th of this month and my grandma actual fell again... *Sighs* Just have been busy...**

**Update about my personal life: My grandma is fell again and this time she fracture her foot (Last time, she just really bruised it). So she might need surgical treatment... Anyways, hopeful she won't... In the meantime, I might be slow with updating Monsters (now rated M) and Desolation because I'm very sick (Weak immune system. I can get sick 6 to 7 times a month). Okay, I'm done... Goodbye and...**

**_READ ON!_**

* * *

**Act 0: Just A Normal Day Part 2**

**_2 days before Z-day_**

**_Juvenile Reformatory Syaoran Academy._**

"C'mon Nico! We gonna go find Alex!" A tall, about 6'1, boy with short blonde hair that seemed styled like a undercut, besides the spike part in the front of his hair, chided at his slightly taller friend, about 2 inches taller the blonde boy, who sighed. He had on the white button up shirt, the tan pants, and black combat boots. He also had on a jean vest over his button up shirt.

"Shh! Ken, you have to be quiet otherwise we'll be escorted back to the showers since it's 6:45 and then we won't be able to find Alexandrea. I'm sure that she's in her Cell." Nico shot back quickly and quietly as he peeked down the hall to the Cell Rooms. Nico had on the standard tan uniform, with a pair of black running shoes. He wears the shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and the top two buttons loose, with the shirt tucked into the pants. He also wears a gold necklace with a golden cross with cruxificion on it. Finding that no guards were down there, the Italian-American nodded to the Japanese-American. Silently telling Ken that he'll watch out for the guards.

Ken slowly walked down the hall until he stopped at Cell 4. Green eyes behind glasses scanned the cell room to find that Alexandrea was mediating. _'Alexandrea ditch me and Nico to mediate… '_ Nico came up quietly behind Ken and tapped his shoulder. "Found he- Nevermind."

Alexandrea's light green and brown eyes shot open and stare into Ken's green eyes. "Hello, Ken." Standing up, she dusted off her clothes and put on her white running shoes. You can tell she just came from the showers with her slightly damp hair. She looked behind him and stared into Nico's light grey eyes. "Hello, Nico."

"Sup," Ken greeted happily while Nico smiled and fixed his long black hair into a low ponytail and flicked away a piece of braided hair off of his left eye. "Whatcha doin'?

"Waiting for someone…And here he comes now."

Just as soon as Alexandrea said that, a short boy, about 5'3 came into the cell. He looked very thin and wiry, and had light brown skin. Taking into consideration about his black, wavy hair, it looked like he was recently electrocuted, seeing as his hair was sticking up all over his head. He had on the white button up shirt and tan pants, both the legs and sleeves rolled up to where they fit him and he worn no shoes. He also had silver chain around his neck with a small medallion on it, showing Saint Christopher. He gave Alexandrea a big toothy grin to where you could see he was missing a tooth directly to the right of his upper canine. "Bonjour, Alexandrea."

"Salut, Wes."

"Here you go." Wes's smile went wider as he handed her a bag, which she took.

"What's in the bag?"

"Frozen Chocolate Bars… I'm addicted to them…" Alexandrea said in a quiet voice, pulling one out and ripping the foil and took a large bite out of it.

"Oh, Ezra wants to kn-" Wes began only for him to be cut off.

"Parler français._(Speak French.)_" Alexandrea said quickly switching to her French instead of Japanese, making sure to not to let Nico or Ken hear what is said.

"Ezra veut savoir si vous voulez nous aider ce soir car il était votre idée. Je veux dire, c'est si vous aussi vous voulez… _(Ezra wants to know if you want to help us tonight since it was your idea. I mean, that's if you want too…)_" Wes said staring his signature wide stare and smiled more to Alexandrea.

"Bien sûr, je vais vous aider._(Sure, I'll help.)_" Alexandrea took out some of the chocolate bars and hid them in her pockets and put the rest in her drawer. Turning to Nico and Ken with already another chocolate bar in hand, slowly tearing the foil off it.

"You can speak French?" Nico asked.

"Yes, I'm multilingual. My parents wanted me to take over their business and that meant I had to learn to speak many languages. But you see that it doesn't matter anymore since they're dead." Alexandrea said with no emotion in her face or voice. "Since everyone's here took a shower, we should go back otherwise we'll miss roll-call."

"No need for that, we just have to go to breakfast." Wes said. "Bye Alexandrea, Kenichi, and Nico." With that said, he walked out of the cell.

"How did he know my name?..." Ken said, slightly confused. Ken was known to have friends all around, yet this boy didn't ring a bell.

"He pays attention to a lot of people. So he might know you, but you won't know him." Alexandrea said taking small bites of the chocolate, letting the chocolaty taste melt on her tongue. "Let's go..."

* * *

_(At Breakfast)_

"Where did you go, Doll? I've been missing you~!" Rikuo ran up and hugged her as soon as Alexandrea started to walked towards her and Reiss.

"…" Alexandrea looked down at the 5'5 girl who clanged to her. _'I wasn't missing your sadistic and cruel ass… Get off…' _Alexandrea had little hope that lavender haired girl would hear her thoughts, but sighed gently. "Get off... Now, Rikuo." She muttered quietly, pushing the sadistic girl lightly away and continued her way to Reiss who was poking at the food.

"Why? I looooooooooooove…" Rikuo then jumped straight in front of Alexandrea, stopping her in her tracks. "You."

"You love no one but yourself." Stepping around her, Alexandrea sat next to Reiss, followed by a (Fake) pouting Rikuo.

"I think this food is alive…" Reiss said, picking up the nasty looking food with his chopsticks. "And it smells horrible… Hey, Chef! You can't fuckin' cook to save your life!" Reiss yelled across the canteen, earning a glare at the woman who served the… food? "What? Why you lookin' at me like that? You put human organs inside this, didn't you? This food- No, I take that back… This SLOP is alive." He held it up higher so everyone could see it, which resulted in most who pushed their tray away in disgust. He flicked the 'Mystery Meat' to the side, hitting some guy in the face who in turned threw nearly his whole tray at Reiss. "Miss me~! And dude," Reiss smiled as he looked at the guy who sent a death glare at Cell 4. "I wonder what would happen if I hadn't flicked that meat at you… Probably would've of looked as stupid as you do now…"

The guy stayed silently for a moment before someone… namely Annabelle Marie-Claude did something… "*cough* Idiot *cough*" She patted her chest, adding to the effect of her cough, earning laugher and chuckles across the canteen.

"Actually, no one wants an ape's opinion, _Annabelle_." Rikuo chided, taking this as a opportunity just to mess with the white-haired girl.

"Rikuo…" Alexandrea spared a sideways glace at Rikuo who simply just ignore her, continued smiling wickedly at Marie.

Marie's light blue eyes narrowed when she heard this, going so far as to stand up and calmly walked towards Rikuo, Alexandrea, and Reiss's table and got up into Rikuo's face. "I don't think I heard you correctly, please say that once more, four-eyes."

Now that everyone got a good look at her, she was tall, about 6'0, and slim and curvy for sure with D-cup breast and an olive skin complexion. Her waist-length white hair was tied into single braid and there was strand falling between her eyes. You could clearly see she had multiple cuts on her left forearm, 2 tattoos that appeared to be crossed out, and a tribal tattoo on her left leg because she worn her white button shirt around her waist showing off her black bra, and had the white pants rolled up to her thighs. There was another scar on her face that went from her left ear to the left jaw. Lastly, she had on purple flip flops, a sliver anklet and two gold bracelets.

_'Those gold bracelets look steal-able…' _Reiss felt himself smile as he waited for the right moment to steal them right off of her. _'Don't think I can get the sliver anklet though. Hmm…'_

_'She must want to get rape, dressing like that… Or she's an attention whore… Let's go with both._' Rikuo sighed out loud, pushing her black framed glasses on the bridge of her nose. "I said, No. One. Wants. An. Ape's. Opinion. Annebelle. Was that slow enough for you to comprehend with your peanut sized brain?"

Marie's fist shot out at Rikuo who just smiled at her, waiting for the incoming fist to come in contact with her jaw. But it never came, see how Alexandrea smoothly caught Marie's fist into hers. "You're in trouble now, sista!" Reiss shot out, letting a smirk grace his face as put his hands behind his head.

"If you want to fight with her, you will have to go through me." Alexandrea called out smoothly, locking eyes with Marie.

"Hey! Stop that now!" A guard called out, slamming his baton or whatever that thing was onto the wall to try to establish who was boss here.

Alexandrea pushed Marie away, letting go of her fist in the process and stood up to walked out of the canteen, leaving the tray of slop for Reiss or Rikuo (Mostly Rikuo) to carry out. Marie stood stock as the girl that she fail to notice Reiss already grabbing the bracelets and slipping them into his pockets until is was too late. Her shocked state was soon replaced with anger as she stomped back to seat, daring anyone to talk to her, let alone look at her.

As soon as Alexandrea came near the door, someone step in front of her.

_'Rodrigo Uno... Hmm... This will be interesting to say the least.'_ Alexandrea thoughts were halted as she looked at the Latino/Mexican with slightly curious eyes. Getting a good look at him now, he was skinny and about 5'11, only a inch taller than Alexandrea. He had light hazel eyes, brown skin, short black hair that was combed back, and a mustache. He had the tan uniform with a necklace with the pendant that looks like the ace of spades and deck box clipped at the waistband of his pants.

Uno smiled slyly at Alexandrea who blinked at him. "Say... Do you want to get lucky with me this morning? I promise it'll be the best you'll ever have."

Alexandrea blinked once more before glancing to the side to see some girls were glaring at her but one look from Alexandrea made them find something very interesting to glare at instead. Putting her eye sights on the boy in front of her. "I'm sure that one of those," Gesturing over to the table full of girls, "Will love to 'get lucky' with you this morning. Now if you excuse me..." Alexandrea stepped around him only for her arm to be grab. Ken and Nico who was watching the scene unfold, stood up real quick to come towards Alexandrea's aid, but one quick look from her told them not yet.

"Don't be-" Uno words were shoved down his throat as Alexandrea spun around and punched him dead squared in the face, forcing him to let go. By now a crowd had form so the guards won't get there in a while. "Ow, _goddamn_!" She got him good at his eye as he could already tell there would be a bruise.

Uno's eyes meet Alexandrea's cold and hard ones. Her muscles were slightly tense, slowly raising her hands in a defensive manner, her palms open towards Uno. "So it's like that, huh?" Uno asked, raising his fists.

Alexandrea gave no response back, her eyes growing more colder and hard as she and Uno locked eyes on each other. Uno was the first to engage, sending a left hook at her face. She side-step this at the last second and sent a powerful elbow down onto his back. It made him stumble a bit, before turning around, quick as lightening, sending a kick to her ribs. The kick landed on it's attended place before Alexandrea grabbed his leg and pushed him back, nearly letting a small smile grace across her features when he tried to gain his balance. _Nearly..._

_'Hmm... I don't think he knows I'm not fighting at my full potential...' _After Uno gained his balance, he charged once again at Alexandrea, sending a right hook at her. She jump back, slightly redirecting him to hit an incoming guard who manage to get through crowd. Uno's fist connected perfectly to the man's jaw, followed by a left uppercut and the man was out like a light.

_'If I'm going to solitarily like I know I am I might as well take a few guards with me.'_ Uno looked at another guard coming to his right with his baton in hand ready to swing down. Uno narrowly dodge the baton when it swung downwards and sweep the guard's feet from under him. As the guard fell to the ground, Uno followed with his left elbow, drilling it into the man's gut before taking the baton and hitting the guard in his stomach.

Meanwhile, Alexandrea had no problem taking down the guards as well, but she had 3 surrounding her, all with batons in their hands. One, on her left, charged at her swinging his baton side ways. She easily caught this and twisted his arm, grabbing the baton and hitting him in his head. Hard enough to knock him out and he'll probably have a concussion, but not hard enough to kill. Letting the unconscious guard's arm go, she turned to the other guards, edging them on. And so they did, charging at her at the same time. Gripping the baton tightly in her hand, she dodge the right's one attack while swinging down hard the left one's leg stopping him in tracks as he kneeled down in attempt to stop the pain. Turning, she locked batons with the one she dodge earlier all while sending a powerful elbow down onto the kneeling one's head, effectively knocking him unconscious. "You guys are just like those _jarheads_...Idiots who think they can take on me..." Alexandrea muttered more to herself than the guards as she redirected the baton out the guard's hands with her own before grabbing his collar and forcefully sending her forehead on the man's nose, breaking it.

_'Doll's not fighting at her full potential... I wished she would've of twisted one of the guards neck off... Hehe, I should at least help my "bestfriend"...'_ Looking around to the crowd and in the incoming guards, Rikuo pushed her way towards the door to the kitchen ,leaving Reiss to watch the fight or pushed and shoved away by the guards. Getting to door, she pushed it open with a loud bang. _'Already left, huh? Of course their fear took over... Dumbasses.' _Pushing the thought aside, she begun her work.

Uno and Alexandrea, now equipped with batons of their own, still continued to fight both each other and guards with ease.

_'Damn, Alexandrea's fighting got better... Or she hasn't been fighting to her full potential...Seems like her though.' _Reiss broke his thoughts really quickly as he saw a guard taking out his handgun and having it pointed towards Alexandrea. _'He's not supposed to take that out! Shit!' _He started towards the guard but someone beat him to it. The small boy called Wesley was able to tackled the guard down but was pinned down when the guard begin punching him. The second Wes was punched, another boy kicked the guard right in jaw, knocking him off.

The boy was about 6'2 tall, very lanky and lean. He had light hazel eyes, dark and thick hair that was cut in a pompadour, and very pale skin with light freckles dotting his nose. He had the standard tan uniform on with the sleeves rolled up and like Wes, had no shoes.

"Get. Up!" The boy growled while pulling the small boy to his feet. "Damnit, we're not sticking around with the damn gorillas! Move your ass, Wes!" By now the taller boy was dragging Wes towards the door when the guard slowly stood up, anger in his eyes. He gripped the baton tightly before running over to slowly moving Wes and boy.

Reiss jumped up on the table, running across it. _'Time for a little human surfing...'_ He jumped for the guard, putting his right foot onto the man's upper back, sending guard down to the floor while putting his other foot on man's lower back, riding him as man slid across the floor. "Surf's UP, bros!" It was short live as the man's body stopped, sending Reiss flying in the air only to land on his back. "Ow..." Sitting up slowly, not even bothering with the rampaging inmates or guards. "Worth it... Ezra owns me big time," The same guard pulled his gun on Reiss. "Ah, goddamn.." Reiss couldn't hold back a smile as he stayed still, laying there as he was handcuff and set over to Alexandrea and Uno,who were detained sometime while he went human surfing,and Wes and Ezra, who both got tackled down as Reiss was finished surfing the guard, and lastly Nico and Ken who got detained sometime when the guards came in, trying to keep the guards away from Alexandrea. All were on the wall, sitting down with handcuffs on. Soon that smile turned into a smirk as he looked over to the kitchen which gave out a yellow-ish orangey red glow. "You should look over there, sir."

"F-FIRE!"

The second it was said, the sprinklers on the ceiling turned on, soaking anyone inside the canteen and kitchen. And then...

**_BOOM_**

A couple of guards ran inside the inferno and came back with none other than Rikuo who was laughing her ass off and had black stains on her clothes compare to Uno and Alexandrea's slightly blood stain clothes. She was wet from head to toe like the others.

"Welcome, Rikuo... Just in time as well. How was the inferno job?" Reiss asked, spitting out water that came into his mouth.

"WONDERFUL!" Rikuo yelled, as the handcuffs were placed on her and she was thrown into the wall. "Hey! Watch it 'Muscle for Brains'! I can't be handle rough!"

"Yeah, sure." Reiss coughed out, coughing more to masked those words as he smiled down at Rikuo. "So you made-"

"_Fuck_... I should of went into the kitchen..." Ezra said, slightly daydreaming of setting the place on fire.

"Shut up!" A big chubby guard, holding his bloody nose.

"Shut yourself, fat man..." Alexandrea said staring at the man with emotionless filled eyes.

_'They...They look dead...'_ The man couldn't stop himself from flinching as her 'dead' eyes looked at him, almost as she was looking through him,

"Ah... Alexandrea can crack jokes..." Reiss said mockingly to Alexandrea who shift her gaze to Reiss who smiled back as pretty as could be.

"I will twisted your neck off in your sleep." Reiss stopped smiling, when he notice how she said with no tone and with a blink face on.

"You really wouldn't do that... Would you?"

"No..." No tone and a blink face was plastered on her features as she closed her eyes.

"She might~!" Rikuo's voice broke the air but was quickly silence when Alexandrea gave her..._the look_. "What? I'm stating the truth..."

"Shut up..."

"Hehe... You're a 6 out of 10." Uno shot out, closing his eyes before reopening them again, looking/smirking at Alexandrea.

"You're a 0 out of 10." Alexandrea shot back as Uno snorted.

"Want some _ice_ for that _burn_?" Erza asked, "Wait...You need it for your _eye_." Erza said shaking his head while having a smirk on his face.

* * *

_(Principle's Office)_

"So... You," The principle pointed to the soaking wet Alexandrea, "And you," He then pointed to also a soaking wet Uno who scoffed and has ice on his eye. "Got into a fight which resulted in," He gesture to Ken, Nico, Rikuo, Reiss, Wes, and Erza. "Them to get in trouble..."

"What do you think?" Alexandrea crossed her arms and sighs deeply. "I apologize for Kenichi, Nico, Rikuo, David, Wesley, and Erza's behavior," She bows, "I will accept all responsibly for what they have done and what I and Rodrigo have done since I know Rodrigo won't apologize for it."

"Tch... " Uno then shifted his weight and continued to play with his cards that were in his free hand.

"Hey! I acted on my own!" Wes said, not letting his friend take the fall for him.

"So did me and Nico!" Ken growled while glaring over at Uno, who smiled back at him and Nico.

"Alexandrea's already accepted responsibly for what everyone's done so she and Mister Uno will spend 2 days in Solitarily because she did that and the rest of you will report back to class since it's starting" The principle said, standing up and called for the guards, not letting Rikuo or Reiss speak. "Consider this as a warning for all of you. Next time, there will be more consequences than this."

After everything was said and done, Alexandrea and Uno were escort to Solitarily while everyone else was release to class.

"Bitchpls... He's not gonna do a damn thing next time." Reiss called out, while everyone else chuckled a little. _'My attempt to lighten' up the mood was good... That's good... Hopeful Alexandrea got food in her drawer... Next time, I should ride a little more on the skinny dude...'_

* * *

_(Solitarily Room 4 about 10 hours later)_

Alexandrea sat in the dirty room in the corner, twirling the gothic cross of her necklace across her fingers. Her clothes were now dry, but the water didn't fully wash out the blood that stain her clothes. It was either her own blood, which she highly doubt, Uno's or one of the guard's blood though that's not bother her. It was the fact that someone's else blood was on her because she let 'her' out. So she sat there, having blood stained clothes on, twirling her cross as she counted the hours, minutes, and even the seconds.

_'10 hours 14 minutes and 13 seconds...14 seconds...15 seconds' _Her thoughts were cut off as a guard gently knocked onto the door. _'He must be new... He must think that he could_ change _the inmates by being_ gentle_... Hmm... If only he knew I should stay in here.' _

"Um... Alexandrea, you have a letter from... Your aunt!" He said as slid the letter though a hole."Well, I have to go now, but I'll be sure to bring you and Uno food in a little while." She heard footsteps getting faint... STEP...STEP...Step...Step...step..._gone.  
_

_'I don't have an aunt...' _Going closer to the letter she picked it up and froze. _'Kimiko Maeda... Lies...' _Shaking her head, she opened the letter.

_'Alexandrea,_

_I hope you are doing very well in there! I miss you terribly! All I have is Alex and she's not very fun!'_

Alexandrea froze once again and felt a cold shiver run up her back. Shaking it off, she begun reading once again, despite of how much she didn't want too.

_'She misses you as well. Three years and you'll be out of there and then Alex would be happy again. Hopefully... That is if she's still alive. Next time, don't let Murder catch up with you.'_

Right then and there, did Alexandrea knew that the letter didn't go through the system they had in the academy otherwise this wouldn't of gotten given to her.

_'Remember what I always say "Murder is a interesting word, commonly used to describe what I call thinning the herd. But why it is met with spite, I'm not sure. Various humans have done it and were still seen as pure. Murder is a creative art, much like sex and painting, at least if it's done right, and is entertaining. Just simply killing for no reason, is the art of treason. If not done with elegance and skill, it is nothing more than just a kill. So remember, children, if you must commit this glorious act, do so with skill, planning, and grace." You certainly didn't remember that!_

_Next time, remember this and maybe Alex might live unlike Hakuba and Alysia. That is if I don't kill her._

_Hope you can live with that! _

_Bye, darling! :3'_

Alexandrea stared at the words before letting the letter slip between her fingers before hugging her knees, tightly to her chest and letting a soft sigh escape her lips. _'This isn't good... Nor will this end well for me and... Alex.' _

* * *

**And that's the chapter! Hmm... I felt as if I could've of did better on fighting scene but overall I think I did good... My grammar might need a little work since I'm not going to bother checking the grammar in this chapter right now since I'm getting tired. It shouldn't really have grammar mistakes but do tell if there is any.**

**And no, that 'Kimiko' chick is not related to Alexandrea in any way. Now Alex...Wait and see...**

**Also... If you could... Tell me "What's your OC's opinion about Alexandrea's fighting?" and "What's your (Meaning YOU and not YOUR OC) opinion on Alexandrea's fighting?"**

**AND LASTLY, What do you think Alexandrea's got sent to the academy for? (Please include details and not one-worded answers.)**

**Okay, I'm done now.**

**Bye!**

**Updated for words and grammar mistakes... 8-20-14**


	6. Act 1: Undead Riot Part 1

**Me: Man, It's funny how some of you guys think that Alexandrea's Mary Sue-ish... I had a good laugh at this. But trust me, Alexandrea's weaknesses are gonna show here in this chapter and in future chapters as well.**

**_READ ON!_**

* * *

**Act 1: Undead Riot Part 1**

**Z Day +1**

_Juvenile Reformatory Syaoran Academy_

_(At the Athletic Field)_

_Crunch...Munch...Crunch...Munch..._

Those sickening sounds was all that was heard as Cell 4 and Cell 8 looked the bloody man clomping on the guard.

_'Officer Mikimo... is being eaten?... Something's wrong...Definably wrong...' _Alexandrea's thoughts were broken as the tall stocky boy, Daiki, walked closer to the bloody man before bending over, vomiting. The said bloody man stopped his assault on Officer Mikimo, grabbing the boy's jaw before he hand a chance to close his mouth.

"MMMHHH!" Were the last words of Daiki as the man ripped jaw completely off and bit into him. Blood spattered the through the air, spraying the ground and the man with its crimson paint. Daiki couldn't scream, or do anything for that matter so he laid there, a crimson waterfall coming from his mouth and eyes rolling to the back of his head. And then...he was still.

A car door open from behind Alexandrea and as soon as she turn she was tackled to the ground. Rocks dug into her back as she came face to face with a... _monster. _Its skin was sickly grey and had dark circles around it's bloodshot eyes, and the thing she noticed was the knife it had impaled in its chest where its heart should be. "Get off...!" Alexandrea growled as it tried to reach down to tear the tissues from her throat. She stopped it assault by grabbing its throat. Pulling her head back quickly, she looked over to where Reiss, Rikuo, and Isao stood watching Officer Mikimo's body twitch while still in the hand of the first bloody man. Putting her sights back on the... corpse on top of her, her grip on the man's throat was slowly losing as he thrashed around, still hellbent on biting her._ 'Son of a... Quit it!_'

"Alexandrea!" Isao said, scramming over to help her and finally snapping out of his trace. _'What the- He should be dead! Why the hell is he still moving?!' _Pulling the knife from corpse's chest, Isao gripped it tightly before stabbing into the corpse's eye, piercing the brain. The body went limp and was thrown out without a second thought.

"Not again..." Looking down at her blood stain shirt, she stood up. She and Isao turned to face the Officer Mikimo and the…corpse.

"Arggggaa!" The corpse groan as he stood/sat there, still holding Officer Mikimo's body which begins to twitch more within the second and Daiki's body that begin to only slightly twitch.

"Interesting… Very interesting…" Rikuo couldn't help, but wondered while unconsciously stepping towards them.

"That's not a good idea and you know it." Reiss said, grabbing her arm and pulled her back.

Senda snapped out of his trace, after just seeing his best friend die. "That's…That's not happening…No that can't be happening… Right?" He turned to the girls beside him, Jackie and Yuki who was just in hysteria mode as he was. "RIGHT?!" When he didn't get an answer out, he started yelling for his mommy and sister. "Help, HELP! MOMMY, SISTER!" Not noticing the bloody man that now hovered over him, he continued to wail until…

The man's body fell with a loud _thud_ with the same knife as before impaled into man's back and a smiling Reiss looking down on Senda. "Be sure to introduce me to your sister!"

Senda just stared at him before standing up, "…WAAAAHHH!" Senda cried while running full speed away from the bloody scene.

"WAIT! Come back!" Alexandrea begin to sprint away towards him with Isao following behind.

"GAH! GET OFF OF ME!" Jackie screamed as the supposed dead guard grabbed her leg and bit into it. "GAHHHH!" Grabbing a lone brick on the ground she smashed it on the jaws of Officer Mikimo, forcing him to let go as she tried to run away towards where Alexandrea and Isao went to chase Senda.

"Move it! We have to run!" Pushing Rikuo and Yuki away to get them started, they ran full speed away from the scene towards the principal's office.

A few minutes later the guard stood up with his newly dislocated jaw, while Daiki and the bloody man stood up, groaning before they headed towards the back entrance of the kitchen.

* * *

_(Kitchen's Back Entrance)_

"Help! HELP!" Senda yelled while trying to beat down the door just for someone to open it. Soon it open and the lunchlady, Miku, stood there with a grunchy look on her face.

"Why the hell are you doing he-" She stop once she notice Alexandrea and Isao coming from a corner, carrying Jackie who was looking extremely pale and a chuck of meat missing from her leg. "Wh-What happen to her?..."

"Something's happening on the field right now." Isao answered calmly, while moving her to a more comfortable position so he could help carrying her better.

"Whatever attacked her, killed Officer Mikimo and Daiki from Cell 8." Alexandrea added.

"Yeah! Something tried to kill us!" Senda said going over and picking Jackie up.

"S...Stop messing around!" The lunch lady yelled.

"We're not messing around. I believe we need to find a way to _deal_ with what happening on-" Alexandrea was cut short as Rikuo's voice came through the microphone.

"Attention Morons and Idiots! For the sake of those of you with the intelligence of _rocks_, I will explain what's going on. This is a very special lecture so be grateful and listen very carefully." Her voice boomed across the academy. "There has been a attack inside the facility and it will spread. The things that will be rampaging throughout the facility in a few minutes have been infected with some kind of virus. They're _sick_. However, they are _not_ human..."

"Get inside now!" That was all it took from Alexandrea, Isao, and Senda with carrying Jackie to run inside and slam the door shut. "Don't move from this spot, alright? Not a single step." Most just nodded while Jackie cough up some blood. The lunchlady went out the door to the canteen, probably getting some guards.

"Weapons... We need weapons..." Alexandrea whispered to Isao, just when Miku went out the door. He nodded while grabbing 4 sharpened butcher knives out from a drawer while giving two to Alexandrea.

"How are you-AHH!" Senda was cut short as Jackie bit into his hand. "GET OFF!"

Alexandrea gripped the one of the knife tightly,_ 'Maybe if I cut his hand off, the virus won't infect him further.'_ With that thought, she retighten her grip on the knife, while hitting Senda just above his forearm. It went halfway through and blood squirted out in all different directions, hitting her in face.

"GAAAHHHH! Stop!" That didn't help, she then re-tighten her grip on the knife and swung down hard onto his forearm again. She heard bone and flesh being cut as the newly turn Jackie ate his arm. Blood poured free from the wound and Isao grabbed a cloth of sorts and wrapped it around the wound tightly, trying to ignore the blood. "GAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs just when the guards burst through to see Alexandrea and Isoa wrapping the wound and Jackie chomping on what would of been Senda's arm. They both picked up Senda that was bearly managing not to pass out and looked at the guards. Alexandrea had blood covering her face, hands, arms, shirt while Isao had blood covering his shirt and hands.

"What the he-" The head guard stopped once he saw Jackie still ripping, chomping on Senda's left forearm. "Wh- GET AWAY FROM HER!" Running towards them, gun raised at Jackie, he growled. "GET HIM TO THE NURSE, GO!"

Carrying Senda, both Alexandrea and Isao with their butcher knives hidden ran out of the kitchen. "Set him down." Alexandrea called in a hush whisper.

Among the crowd still in lunch, hysterias begin as most of the inmate stared at the blood covered Alexandrea and Isao and a armless Senda who begin coughing up blood.

Ignoring everyone that was questioning them, Alexandrea looked at Isao with seriousness, "We need to get to the-" She was cut off by multiple screams and gun fire inside the kitchen and a sickening sounds of flesh being torn. '_That's not good...and is Senda not breathing?...' _Putting a ear to Senda's chest, she heard nothing and shot her head up when the door open.

"H-Help me..." A voice called, Officer Martin, the newly transfer guard stepped out from the shawdows, his chest-nut brown hair was stain with red, he holding his stomach as it bled, dripping onto the floor and a piece of meat missing from his right shoulder. His voice was filled with fear and horror as he limp towards Alexanda and Isao. Before anyone was able to do anything for him a pair of hands shot out a grabbed him. Those pair of hands were Officer Mikimo. A blood curling scream came from Martin's lips before his throat was torn.

"He... He's ripping his throat and the knife...in his back..." Some inmates took into panic and begin to run/shoved to get out the canteen, away from the bloody scene.

Time froze as Alexandrea stood up, drawing her butcher knives. "What are-!" A boy begin as he advanced on Alexandrea but the second he came near her, she grabbing one of his hand, slamming it on a table before stabbing a knife through his hand. "GAHH!" Isao immediately went over to him and tried pulling it out._ 'Damn... This thing is in deep. Son of- Pull up ya stupid knife!'_

Not giving a secnod thought as to what she just did, she tighten her grip on her other knife and ran towards the now standing Officer Mikimo. She grabbed his shirt and sent the knife in the jugular and pushing it up, until it pierced the brain before pulling it out. Seemly dark red crimson sprayed through the air, staining Alexandrea's already blood covered face and hair and splattering on the walls in it's awake. The body feel limp and she appouched Martin without caution who was still alive.

_"Help me.." _Is what Officer Martin wants to say, but couldn't as his throat was torn without mercy. He removed his arms covering his stomach, to reveal that he was holding his stomach as a attempt to keep his guts from spilling out. _"Help..." _he tried to mouth.

Alexandrea crouched down, pulling his gun from his waist band._ 'One bullet to help you...'_ Putting the gun to his head, Isao pulled out the knife only to see Alexandrea point to fast dying guard.

"Stop!" He was going to continued but Alexandrea stopped him.

"We have no bangages... Nor can we help him... This is the only way." Her eyes soften as she begin to mutter a prayer in English, quickly and quietly enough for only him to hear.

_"He was always busy, always working, his days were long, his spirit strong, many things always got done, by this one, if a need was found, there was always the sound of his bustling, efficient, energy, doing the job. His heart was kind, his spirit strong, each day of his life, found his willing to dance the dance and walk the walk, it was a pleasure, when he had the time to talk. His favorite things, were the people he knew his family, his friends, and me and you, often he shared a smile and a wink, he often made you puzzle and think. His days were many, but not enough, saying what he meant, with never a bluff, acting in kindness, to all he met, on this heart, may the sun never set. His wisdom lives on in those he knew, Thank You dear Jackson Martin, I will never forget you."_

The last words, a smile formed on Martin's lips, feeling her words that were warm and true. She looked down and pulled the trigger without a second thought. A gapping hole now appeared on Martin's head, a smile graced on his face and his brain matter's painted the walls and floors._ 'More lives that are gone...'_

The doors opened once again. Wasting no time, she snatched her knife from Isao. "We'll meet on the roof. For now, grabbed as many as you can and make them followed you to the roof." More screams cut her off from speaking further. _'It's already spreading...'_

"...Fine." Isao said reluctantly before taking out his knives as well and running to where some of the inmates ran off too.

Turning around, she held her knives in a tight grip with a small smile across her face a little. More were turning into those Corspes and she noticed the kitchen knife gone from it's place in Officer Mikimo's back. Scanning the room fairly quickly, she spotted a sickly white haired boy, slicing and stabbing away at… _Them _that was dropping like flies. Blood had stained his pale face, white hair, and white clothes. _'Well doesn't he likes his zombies juicy.'_ Turning away and putting her sights forward, she charged out to the closest corpses to her right. Blood splatter in the air and in all different directions, painting everything in it's way with its crimson paint...

* * *

_(Meanwhile with Reiss and Rikuo)_

All was silent in the hallway to the biology. There was the occasional scream or two as Reiss walked down the hall with Rikuo trailing behind him, still having her signature wicked smile on. "Tell me... Why are we coming down here?" Gripping his new weapon, a baton, tightly. He begun twirling the baton at attempt to calm his boredom.

She didn't answer his question and was soon met with 3 other people._ 'Oh great, slutty bitchy is here' _Was Rikuo's thought's as she had this (-_-) expression on her face when she saw Marie._ 'Fuck. My. Life.' _Marie was cover in blood a bit and had a blood covered broken off broom with a shard of glass attached to it. Looking to the other 2 people in the room, her glaze went to tall blonde girl staring out into the window with a bored expression.

The girl was tall, no doubt about it, seeing she stood at 6'1 with slim, athletic build and 35C cup breasts. She had blonde hair that seem white in a tight ponytail with bangs framing the side of her ivory colored face. Her eyes are what struck like a sore thump seeing how her right eye was the color of ice and her left eye was a forest green color. She also had tear drops underneath both eyes and what seemed to be pentagram that was carved in her palm. She had on the white long sleeve button up shirt, tan pants with black converses. Lastly, she had a long leather necklace with a pentagram on it just like the one with on her hand. Her weapon was one of the guard's baton.

_'Margarita Malakhovskii... Hmm, who's the next psychopath in this room?'_ Rikuo let her eyes fall onto the other person in the room, a female.

"Hey, Reiss! Do you know her?" Rikuo called out, ignoring Marie's death threats that soon felt from her lips.

Reiss came from behind her, letting the baton rest onto his shoulder. "Nah, I don't know her. Can we... Y'know hurry it up? I'm about tired watchin' my back and yours."

"My names Risa Nakammura…" The black haired girl said quietly.

Getting a look at her, she was 5'6 tall and had pale skin with some color to it. She had an average, slim build with B cup breasts. Her hair was long and rested on her left shoulder with hot pink ends and bangs that cover both her eyes so it was a bit hard to see her dark cobalt blue eyes unless you weren't up in her face like Rikuo was. She had the standard tan clothes on with dark tennis shoes, and a sliver chain necklace with a ring attached to it. There was a weapon beside her that seemed to be a lead pipe with a knife attached to it. Bloody like the rest of the them.

"Get out of my face…" Risa said pushing Rikuo slightly away, because having a sadistic bitch with a unpleasant smile on her face being so close to your face is just what you want.

"Alright, Now to make my weapon…" Rikuo muttered before she begins her search. A few groans and moans came down the hallway which resulting in Reiss to slide it shut.

"Whatever you're doing Rikuo? Hurry it up…" Reiss called out.

Rikuo gave no response as she found all she need. _'Why would the teacher kept a watersoaker I'll never know…Then again it's not like I care.' W_ith that thought process she begin her work for her weapon.

* * *

_(With Alexandrea and Shiro *Aka. Sickly white haired boy)_

_'They're not human, don't think of them as human. Don't think-' _Alexandrea's thoughts were cut short, as she hear a low growl, coming to her right. The second she turn, something hit her full force, tackling her down. "Gah!"

"Gauh…" The thing that tackled her was the lunchlady, Miku. Her face covered in blood, pieces of flesh hung out of her mouth with few stuck in her teeth; eyes looked hollow and bloodshot, her skin took on a grey tint.

"Oh, fuck this!" Alexandrea exclaimed, before stabbing Miku in the right temple with one of her knives. Blood gushed out of the fresh wound as the body went limp. _'Them killed – 22, humans – 2.'_ She pushed her off, before grabbing her knife out of the woman head. More of _them_ showed up, shuffling over to Alexandrea and leaving Shiro to walk away. "Hey guys," Alexandrea greeted with bored expression, placing her weapons in the waistband of her pants, "What's up? Sorry, but I can't play anymore. I got better things to do than die in this academy." Alexandrea ran down one of the aisle towards the doors, but is cut off by one of _them_ until she jumps onto one of the tables and avoids it._ 'Almost there… Fuck!' _She tripped onto a lone tray, sending her flying onto a zombie's back. She landed hard and rolls to continue her sprint, before she was grabbed by her shoe. The zombie groan as it bit into the toes of the shoe and ripped it completely off, only to find out that there was not a foot in the shoe anymore and that his pray abandoned it. She slammed into one of the doors and heard a crunch noise, followed by a weigh. Looking through the window of the door, she saw a zombie's face smashed in, teeth in its mouth or hanging, in all honestly it looked a mushy piece of meat. "Oops... Sorry!" Alexandrea yelled back as she continued her run away from the canteen. She continued to run, until she smacked into a…person? "Isao!" Feeling slightly happy she found her friend, she nodded to him and pull him up.

Isao looked down at Alexandrea only to find she was wearing one shoe. "Where did your other shoe go...?"

"In one of _them's_ stomach." Alexandrea answered, hands in her pockets while shrugging her shoulders, "I bet it loved the taste of my shoe... Oh well, I'll go to the laundry room anyways so I can get my other pair of shoes."

Faint footsteps came from the hall. Feet plattered the floor in a continuously motion, getting louder by the second until a boy appeared in the hall, followed by 3 other boys running like their lives depended on it. "MOVE IT, RUN!" The first boy shouted, Alexandrea's eyes widen when she realized that was Kenichi's voice. Soon she recongized Wes, Erza, and Nico. "RUN, GODDAMNIT, RUN!" Ken shouted, voice filled with panic as a loud animal like noise sounded.

Not asking questions, Alexandrea and Isao took off like a bat out of hell, unconsciously letting their feet take control and just run. Soon Ken, Nico, Wes, and Erza caught up with them. The second everyone look back, a huge extremly muscled man appeared, slamming into the wall. Its face is horribly distorted and twisted, skin overlapping and stapled down in sections. It had grey tinted skin with one eye that was visual and was set deep between the brow that was a red color and bloodshot. Deep glashes were all across it's body but that's not what was scary. The thing didn't have a right hand, but instead a massive executioner shape blade that was made out it's own bone.

_'We're going to die... Yeah, we're gonna die...'_

* * *

**Ghost132 - OC opinion on Alexandra's fighting- like water. She doesn't take hit's and power's threw them, she can easily doge them and or redirect them.  
**

**Same as my OC.**

**Murder probably or got framed or something else entirely.**

**Awesome chapter!**

Alexandrea: O.O… Thanks, I guess… And I didn't get framed… But yeah… I got in for murder…

**AnimePsycho1 - Its great to see you up and writing again and I wish your grandmother the best of luck  
But like always this was a great chapter can't wait for the next**

Mookie: Yesh! I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer… That would just be rude. That really means a lot to me since she had surgery on the 29th of August… Thanks, I try…

**ShinBP - OC's Opinion: While Reiss would openly state that he can probably go one-on-one against her and win easily if he tired seriously (again, he probably can, but it takes a lot to get him to try seriously), inside his mind, he isn't really that sure, she is indeed a scary person, and deep inside, he does respect her, even tough he probably won't show it.**

**My Opinion: I honestly think that she is a bit OP, i hope she has a good background to justify her skills, and that she'll have/show a weakness later on, i hate to say it, but she is starting to look a bit Mary Sue-ish, but she can still be saved from walking that path.**

**As far as her being in the academy... well, she does have the aura of someone who got framed by someone close, so i'll put my money on that**

**So, a pretty awesome chapter, i did notice a few grammar issues, but nothing major, i really hope that you can keep this up, this is starting to look like a great and memorable stroy**

**Keep it up!**

**-ShinBP out**

Alexandrea: Oh, you'll find out why in a few more chapters why my combat skills are advance… Why do you guys think I got framed?... I'm in there for murder and it was caused by my hand. Also, I do talk in my sleep so pay attention to those words that come from my sleep because I could say anything that is related to my background since I don't like sharing my past very much.

Mookie: Yeah, I got grammar issues up the butt… Thanks, I'm just trying to make it in a memorable story. ^_^

**NightWolfx13 - Awesome chapter  
1.(OC)Think she has swift movement and quick her fighting abilities.**

**2.(Me)Her fighting is skills awesome and looks like it's highly advance for a normal person she said this wasn't her full potential.**

**3.I think she got framed,it's kinda obviously when you think about it.**

Alexandrea: If that was my full potential then I would of kill them all and then I'll just descend down into more madness. And yes, my fighting skills are advance because if they weren't I wouldn't have to be at the academy... I would be dead... Just like my parents... *Sighs* I didn't get framed... I'm in there for Murder and I acted on my own with this.

**enarmonios - Nice chapter! We got to see a normal day in juvenille school. I think Alexandra was either framed by her aunt that she killed Hakuba and Alysia and she tried to protect Alex or something, unless she accidentally killed them and her aunt framed her again.**

**As for fighting style Naoki doesn't have much experience with fighting but from his observations she seems very skilled. And i have the same impression, she learned how to fight in prison and she definately can be effective when the oubreak begins**

Mookie: Yep, a normal day! XD

Alexandrea: I wasn't framed and that women is not my aunt! *shivers* I WOULD NEVER KILL MY FATHER OR MOTHER! *Sighs* Yes, I'm trying to protect Alex.

**Awesome D.T - Hey, Doll! Stop being so mean to Rikuo! She truly loves you! #sarcasm  
Though I think you like her too since you wouldn't have saved her from slut girl's punch.  
Hmm . . . . Uno seems delicious. Please add him to Rikuo's 'toy' list.  
That letter - I LOVE WHOEVER WROTE THAT LETTER. That description about murder? True and totally perfect. When will we get to meet this Kimiko-woman? And who's Alex? Doll's sister?  
Clowns are not always lucky, Reiss.  
The fight scenes were just MIND-BLOWING. I wasn't expecting that. So Doll wasn't fighting at her full-potential but she managed to knock many guards out?  
I think "Murder" is Alexandra's cruel, inner persona who loves killing others and was the real murderer of Doll's parents.  
But that doesn't explain the letter from Kimiko . . . . . so maybe "Murder" is a family curse?  
And what plan did the two French students speak about?**

Alexandrea: Doll?... Please don't call me that, I've had enough with Rikuo calling me that... :( Rikuo wouldn't survive the academy without me and besides she's the only person who knows who I am. So to be correctly saying "She knows entirely too much so that's the only reason of her being kept around" otherwise I mostly likely would of let Marie punch her if I didn't dislike Marie... :/ No offense by this, D.T but I will hurt Rikuo and Uno if he's added on there, my sanity can only handle so much, D.T...

Mookie: Actually, I made up the description about murder, but I was portraying Kimiko so in other words you loved me... :) Hmm, I can't say right now and for Alex... I can't say either. Thank ya, thank ya! I really try on fight scenes because I let my imagination loose... ^_^ Oh, that wasn't her full potential because she would've of kill all of those guards. :P

Alexandrea: D.T, you're very wrong but I do have a darker side... Oh so very dark... FOR THE LAST TIME, I DIDN'T KILL THEM! French students?... You mean Me and Wes. That's none of your business, D.T.

**HIKAGE-SAMA - Hikage: AWESOME! ALEXANDREA KICKED BUTT! OR ASS?!  
Hiroshi: Everybody was like... boooooooom...  
Ryujaki: Nice timing Wes!  
Ryuki: Hmm... such chaos... BEAUTIFULLLLLLL!  
Others: Okaaayyy...  
Hikage: Anyway take your time and hope your grandma will be alright and get well soon! See ya!  
Everyone: Have a speedy recovery! BYE!**

Alexandrea: Thank you... I guess?... Yes, everyone got their bit of chaos in the last chapter.  
Mookie: Aww, Thanks! :3

**Mariseseki - NYA! This chapter was like "BOOOOM!" Alexandrea is so strong! I wanna be like her!**

**OC opinion: Wow! I'll make her my sensei! She has to teach me some moves!  
My opinion: Nya! Given above!  
Alexandrea's reason for being sent to the academy: Maybe that Kimiko chick manipulated Alexandrea into murdering those two and bammm! She got sent out there NYAAAA!  
Anyway my best wishes to your Grandmother and you! Get well soon! Bye NYAN!**

Alexandrea: Won't happen, I don't teach people. And I DIDN'T KILL MY PARENTS!  
Mookie: THANKIES! I am getting well so is my grandmother. ^_^

**molk-chan - I hope your grandmother's okay.  
Ayumi: Good fighting skills, but be careful to not rely on them too much...  
Me: Are you kidding?! You (Ayumi) just wish you could be as badass as that.  
Ayumi: ... Shut it.  
(I think Alexandrea might have been framed for murder or got caught for attempted murder to get in there.)**

Alexandrea: Hmm... I'm badass? Awesome, I must have accomplish something. And nope didn't get framed. And it wasn't attempted murder either. I killed so many, yet they only got me for that one murder...

**MidnitStar - Glad to see that you're updating this story too, great chapter, I can't wait until the next one.**

Mookie: You guys are too kind to me and here it is.

**Hell Devil 13 - My OC's opinion: Ken thinks that she's like a water when fighting, her movements are flowing like a water which excited him. He thinks that her fighting style is opposite of him.**

**My Opinions: She's kinda OP for me, highly advance for someone that hold back her power. Some physical weaknessnes may balance her a bit.**

**I thinks Alexandrea got framed for murder and I thinks it related to her family business.**

**Anyway I'm excited what you planned next for this story. Looking forward for the next chapter and have a nice day!**

Alexandrea: I didn't get framed and it might be related to my family.  
Mookie: That's good to know and here it is and I certainly will have a nice day!

**Yamada07 - This is one of the best fics i have read so far, i really hope that you keep it up!**

Mookie: Oh... Those kind words are gonna be the death of me... I swear I'm crying right now. But I wouldn't say it's one of the best though. It's just... Desolation, a story written by a 14 year old girl.


	7. Act 1: Undead Riot Part 2

**Mookie: This is the shortest chapter that I'll ever write. It's just that my depression and anxiety is kicking in again so I probably won't update at the end of this mouth like I planned. *Sighs* Depression sucks and Anxiety sucks and lastly, HIGH SCHOOL sucks. So if I disappeared for while remember me as Mooke, the toad, the hermit, the one in the corner. I'm your beloved owner who's too gay to function. That is all. Lolno. XD**

**Don't worry if you're OC hasn't come in… I have something planned for them so just wait a little longer. You peps know what to do so…**

**_READ ON!_**

* * *

**Act 1: Undead Riot Part 2**

**Z-Day +1**

_J__uvenile Reformatory Syaoran Academy_

_(With Alexandrea, Ken, Wes, Isao, Ezra and Nico. 3rd floor of the 2nd building)_

They had been running for what seemed like hours though only 10 – 20 minutes, trying to escape the beast that was on a manhunt for their blood.

"How did this happen?! I only left for 10 minutes!" Isao shouted, turning his head back a little, seeing the thing was still hot on their trail, getting closer by the minute.

"Oh I don't know, shit can happen in 10 minutes time, seeing how THE FUCKING UNDEAD ARE WALKING AROUND AND CHOMPING ON PEOPLE!" Erza snapped back as he dare not looked behind him only looking at the small young boy in front of him. "Wes, if you stop running we all die so Don't. Stop. Running!"

"If I stop, we die. If I don't stop, we still die. How does that make me run faster, Erza?!" Wes shot back, still trying to fight the pain that was building in everyone's legs, urging them to stop.

"Well, small fries, fear makes-"

"Less talking more running!" Alexandrea said quickly, ended the argument there before it turned into a fight.

Everywhere they turned; it was either more of _them_ or blocked by debris the panic students left behind. Alexandrea looked over her shoulder, not liking what she saw. _They_ had formed a small mob behind the creature that had his bladed arm raised and was close to strike. "DUCK!" The blade swung, but missed all of its targets before having his blade stuck inside a corner of a wall. Soon he ripped out, only to get a shoe throw at his face?... "Jackass…" Alexandrea muttered as everyone continued their sprint away from the beast with a now shoeless Alexandrea.

"Haha! I think you pissed him off more," Ken said, looking back at the even more pissed off creature.

"Oh, I did?" Alexandrea face-palmed, only having a small smile on her, usual emotionless face. "Watch this then," Alexandrea turned her head a bit, seeing the monster's distorted face. "Repeat after me, uuuuhhh I'M DEAD!" She yelled, giving a big toothy smile for the monster.

_'She smiled?... First impressions are unrated…'_ Isao thinks to himself, snapping himself out of his thoughts and gave off a little chuckle like Nico, and Wes while Ken and Ezra snickered.

_'Okay, this seems less dangerous now.' _Alexandrea silently thank the gods that she was able to brighten up the mood even only a little bit and with this situation as it is now… they needed to only enjoy the little things.

Soon the beast begins slowing down and noticing this, everyone turned a sharp right. Turning down a hallway to the showers and laundry room, all just went into a door that hid themselves as the monster ran past, still looking for them. Everyone sighed and turn to see that they were not alone in the laundry room.

"Uh… HI! "Ken said, with an awkward wave of his hand.

Noticing the very awkward silence that begins to fill in the air, Wes decided to speak. "Uh… Hello Uno, Catalina, Austin…" That only made more awkward silence between the two groups.

"Thank you, Wes." Alexandrea said, putting a hand over her head, trying to hide herself. "Hello Cat, Austin."

Catalina or Cat is Nico's younger twin sister. Like Nico, she holds a very light tan, but a bit darker than her brothers and grey eyes, but once again darker than her brothers. She stood at 5'9 and had a slender, athletic figure with long black hair that went about to her mid back and with bangs that hang down covering her right eye. She had the white shirt with her sleeves rolled up to her forearms and the top botton worn loose, tucked into her tan pant with black running shoes. Her weapon of choice was a piece of PVC piping.

Austin was tall, about 6'4 in height, and a tall, slim runner body build with decent arm and leg muscle tone. He had paleish to light tan skin complexion with dark brown bedhead curls that looked medium length, and dark chocolate brown eyes. He had on the standard tan uniform with black hiking boots and a locket necklace around his neck. He had a bloody metal pipe as his weapon.

"Hi, Alexandrea." Austin greeted with his quiet, soft, but deep voice. Alexandrea could see that he was very relieved that he found another one of his close friends. Alexandrea nodded to him, only giving off a small smile but it quickly disappear.

"Alexandrea, now is a good time for shoes since you chunk one at that monster and if I remember correctly, one of them ate the other." Isao said quietly, in case the creature came.

"One of them ate your shoe?" Ken said, having a laugh.

"It was either that or have my toes bitten off… I like my body having everything attached to it, including having all my toes on my feet." Alexandrea said, rolling her eyes as she went to a specific area and begin searching for her other pair of shoes soon she found her other pair and begin putting them on.

Meanwhile Uno begin thinking of their new situation.

_'Our survival chances have gone up by at least 30 percent… At least we have more capable fighters now that I can use. Since Alexandrea's here it will be harder to have them to side with me and I know that Austin doesn't trust me as well.'_ Uno retighten his grip onto duel wields shovels and closed his eyes. _'Hmm… This is only like a gamble… I only have to play my cards right to win.'_ Uno only smiled before opening his eyes again to see Cat's face filled with disgust and looking at Nico, who only looked at the ground._ 'This can't be good.'_

And Uno was right.

Cat stomped right up to Nico and swung at him. He dodges it easily, but didn't make another move. "You… You're a monster! Why?! Why did you do it?! I should've have killed you the first chance I got!" At this point, her yelling turned into screams.

Before anyone could do something about it, a growled was heard followed by very loud footsteps.

"Oh shit…" Erza muttered, knowing what it was. "Keep quiet and got to the laundry chute…" Ezra then pointed to a huge square shaped frame with the words _'LAUNDRY CHUTE'_ on top of it.

"Do you even know where it would take us?" Cat grumbled quietly.

"Yes, he does. It will take us to a huge laundry basket that could probably fit us all inside, outside to where we will be able to escape the beast." Alexandrea explained quietly. She then notice how some looked uncomfortable with so she reassured them. "Me, Wes, and Ezra have did this before to escape some guards."

"Wait- what to mean by-" Nico begin only to be cut off.

"Less talking, more get in the chute." Wes said.

"Who wants to be first with me?" Alexandrea asked in a hush whisper, opening up the chute's door and climbs inside.

"I'll be first…" Austin then climbed inside, siting next Alexandrea. But his metal pipe hit the frame, causing a loud bang and the loud footsteps decrease until it stopped. The next thing, was the monster bursting through the wall, pieces of walls flew everywhere.

"AND WE'RE OFF!" Ezra yelled, grabbing the two closest people which happened to be Wes and Cat and shoved them inside chute, making Alexandrea and Austin go down as well. Screaming was heard as Ezra himself jumped inside.

Nico, Ken, Uno, and Isao looked at each other before Nico grabbed Isao and Ken roughly, throwing them inside the chute. Uno and Nico both climbed inside, just as the creature raised his blade. "See ya!" Nico yelled as he closed the chute, sliding down the chute on his back.

However, the creature simply starting running away from the chute and smashed into a wall, lending outside…

* * *

_(Meanwhile with Reiss and the group)_

"Ooooh yeah, you're _real_ scary! I'm shaking!" Reiss said, slamming his baton down an infected head. A cracking sound was heard, followed by a _thud_. "Let's get outta here, dear…uh, people…" Reiss shrugged his shoulders.

Currently they were outside, trying to get to the main controls for the gate and surround by _them_. Some were burnt or on fire by Rikuo *COUGH* Sadistic crazy bitch *COUGH* because of her make shifted flame thrower. The smell of corpses burning wasn't very a good smell, if you know what I mean. Others were having their skulls crack like walnuts or having holes in their head by knives or glass.

"Damn you're breath stinks! Ever heard of mouth wash or shit like that!" Marie said letting her face scrunch up in disgust as she stabbed the said zombie in the eye, piecing the brain and letting the body fall limp.

"They don't understand, SG~!" Rikuo said in bittersweet voice, smiling as she squeeze the trigger to her makeshift flamethrower, making a huge flame come out of the water soaker and setting fire to two zombies.

"SG?! What the hell does that mean?!"

"Stupid Girl. Would you prefer if I called you Stupid Whore?" Rikuo asked.

Before Marie could response with an insult. A huge laundry basket whizzed past them, hitting one of the many cherry blossom trees that align their path to the controls. It tipped over and multiple people fell out. To get technical, Alexandrea, Isao, Austin, Uno, Cat, Nico, Erza, Ken and Wes fell on top of each other.

"DOLL!" Rikuo ran and snatched up Alexandrea, hugging her very tightly.

"Off you go…" Alexandrea pulled one of her hands free, push a (really fake) pouting Rikuo away by her forehead.

"Isao, Alexandrea. My dear roommates! How's the apocalyptic life been so far? Huh- Huh?" Reiss exclaimed, seemly making a big deal out of it.

"I shot someone in the head and cut Senda's arm off." Alexandrea said, looking around.

"And there's a monster chasing us." Isao added.

"That's grea-" Reiss stopped mid-sentence when he heard what Isao said. "Wait- Fuck you say?"

As if to make matters worse, the monster came out of nowhere again with his bladed hand held high.

"Oh… That's the monster?" Reiss spared a sideways glance at the newest addictions of the group.

"What the hell you think it is?" Ezra responded.

"A penis..." Reiss deadpanned. "A _HUGE _penis…"

"…"

"Uh…RUN NOW! TALK OR KILL LATER!" Reiss said.

And so they did. They ran like bats from hell as the monster and some of _them_ chased after them. Those who were weaker than others, stayed in the middle while other, who were capable fighters killed or pushed away _them_ by any means necessary. Some were shouting back and forth to each other as they ran, trying to come up with a plan to ditch the undead, but nothing seemed capable enough. On top of that, Maragarita didn't really like the bitching of her group. "Can we make less noise?" She said in a calm, collected tone, but you feel the threat that was behind those words.

"Where's Alexandrea?!" Austin shouted looking around for his friend, while slamming his metal pole on a zombies head. Brains and carnage splattered everywhere, staining his clothes. "Wait- Where Isao?!"

"The hell if I know! Maybe they got eaten?" Marie said, thinking out loud, secretly hoping that Alexandrea really did get eaten.

"If they did, I wish it was you, Stupid Whore!" Rikuo yelled.

There was a loud machine like sound, followed by a splattering sound like rain hitting the ground and metal tearing flesh apart. All turned to see Alexandrea and Isao in giant drill, drilling the creature, blood flying everywhere and to make it even better, Alexandrea was able to get a sharp piece of glass and stabbed it straight in the eye. Both jumped out of the moving/drilling drill, leaving it drill the dying creature and the only thing that stood in there way was _them_ that surround them.

Both taking out their butcher knives, they shouted for the other's to continue moving and some reluctantly begin moving again. Taking defensive stances both looked at each other.

"Those who killed the most, wins?" Alexandrea said, having a very small smile on her face

Isao nodded, and they began their dance of death, blood spraying through the air.

* * *

**MidnitStar - Yay! You've updated and I got a chance to see Risa! Really good job and I loved the whole shoe situation by the way. Can't wait until the next chapter**

Mookie: YUP! I had to update, it was driving me INSANE not too… Thank ya, sista!

Alexandrea: Oh so you like my shoe being bit off… -_-

Reiss: T'was funny, dear Alexandrea, t'was funny. xD

Alexandrea: *Mutters* Shut up…

**enarmonios - Great chapter! the outbreak officially began , things got serious pretty fast , your writing is improving by every chapter and you write excellent fight/action scenes, so keep up and update soon!**

Mookie: NO! It's like what Ghost type, it's the UNDEAD MASSACRE!

Alexandrea: Things got serious too fast… For real…

Mookie: Mmmm… It has been improving, thank ya for noticing! Aw, thanks!

**HIKAGE-SAMA - Hikage: WHY ARE YOUR ACTION SCENES SO AWEEEEESSSSSOOOOOMMMMEEEE!**

**Ryuki: Isao... I'm proud of you my brother! Keep slashing and saving! And don't get disgusted by blood! IT'S NATURAL!**

**Hiroshi: Shiro... wow...**

**Ryujaki: Ok I've made up my mind I wanna spar with Alexandrea!**

**Kyuro: I loved the prayer! Can you say one for me and shoot me on the head! I can't die though...**

**Isao: You were happy to see me! I'm flattered! **

**Hikage: Why are you here? Anyway awesome chapter Mookie-chi! Keep updating!**

**Everyone: See ya!**

Mookie: I dunno… Maybe because my imagination is very creative…? I dunno.

Isao: Thank you, Ryuki, I guess?..

Shiro: … -_-

Alexandrea: No. :/ And… *mutters* I don't wanna shoot another person…

Mookie: Thank ya peps I! Mean's a lot! See ya!

**Mariseseki: Nyaaa! Wow! Isao and Alexandrea make a good team! All that action and stuff! I'm gonna explode! Boooooom! Keep updating! Nyan!**

Alexandrea and Isao: We do?

Mookie: Maybe not this month 'cause my depression is making me lose interest in socializing or making friends and my anxiety is taking over so my grandmother is taking me to doctors every week… *Sighs* It's tough…

**Awesome D.T: Mookie-chan, I want you to give me some tips on how to write fighting scenes. Seriously - THESE ARE ONE OF THE BEST I'VE EVER SEEN.  
XD He he he, for some reason, when the zombie bit off her shoe, it made me laugh.  
Rikuo is so perfectly portrayed! I mean, seriously, I wasn't expecting you to get in so much depth with her character TT-TT I'm so proud she's cast in this story . . . . . .  
I and Rikuo are one, Doll. So of course, I'll call you Doll. ;)  
But Uno is just so delicious :9 . . . . . . . .  
Shiro is beginning to be one of my favorites (even though he just appeared). I mean, he's just so . . . . . . you know, mysterious. And sickly, pale boy with white hair? SCRUMPTIOUS.  
Uh oh, Marie-bitch again -_-  
No need to be such a tsundere Doll. ;)  
That scene with officer Martin made me sadder than I'd expected. And when he smiled . . . . . Oh . . . . .**

Mookie: I… I don't know what to say, D.T. I really don't… Though, this review took me out of depression and anxiety mood a little, but not enough… *Sighs* Thanks for that, that means a lot.

Alexandrea: It wasn't funny… My toes nearly got bit off…

Rikuo: Thanks, creator! Mookie be having a hard time so saying that I'm perfectly portrayed means a lot. *Goes away to cut up some zombies*

Alexandrea: Doesn't that mean that Dainty are one with you two as well?

Shiro: Thanks…Crazy Person?... *Tilts head*

Marie: Suck it…

Alexandrea: I don't like it when people say I killed my father or mother… So if I'm being a tsundere, I don't give a fuck… Imagine being the one shooting him… It was very harder than how Mookie wrote it…

**Ghost132: Woot the zombie's are it's time for the UNDEAD MASSACRE!**

Mookie: UNDEAD MASSACRE! WOOT, WOOT!

**NightWolfx13: Things got real very quickly and I love fighting scenes, this outbreak, and the characters are epic and we already get to see someone snap under the pressure of this madness which is so awesome.**

** I can't wait for more**

Mookie: Things had to get real quickly otherwise it wouldn't be a zombie apocalypse. Thank ya for those kind words of yours… They mean a lot… I swear I'm cryin… :')

**Daggon: Ha ha, and so the carnage begins. Let there be blood, and much of it! Anyway, cool chapter, can't wait till Austin get's in there. Though there are a lot of characters already and it can get a bit hectic keeping track of everyone. Oh well, whenever you think is best. Keep it up!**

Mookie: Yes… IT'S HAS BEGAN!

Alexandrea: Thanks… He got introuduce in this chapter…

Mookie: Yeah, lots of characters so yep, it can get hectic in Desolation. I shall try Daggon… I shall try.


	8. Act 1: Undead Riot Part 3

**Mookie: You probably noticed the chapter titles… Yep, I made it like a manga with ACT 1: Blah blah** **stuff… Makes it more easier for me to come up with titles… :P**

**_READ ON!_**

* * *

**Act 1: Undead Riot Part 3**

**Juvenile Reformatory Syaoran Academy**

**Z-Day +1**

"14!" Isao yelled as he stabbed both of his butcher knives underneath one of the sicko's jaw.

Alexandrea only made a little smirk as she waited for the right opportunity to strike. Within seconds, she stabbed both her knives outwards, killing two of _them_ before she retracted her knives roughly making the bodies flip onto one another. "17!"

"No fair, you killed them at the same time!" Isao pouted a little, pulling out his knives.

Alexandrea shrugged her shoulders before standing back to back with Isao. Their small mob of _them_ that they started with begin grouping and as this rate they would be dead within minutes.

"Uh… Fight or Flight?" Isao questioned softly, unsure if to take the horde directly on.

"I'm going to go with flight." Alexandrea said quickly, grabbing Isao's arm and running towards the large van. They jumped onto the hood of the van before running up to the roof and looking around for a bit of means to escape. "The window, we could jump inside." Alexandrea said in a hush whisper, keeping quiet just in case. "It might be better if you gave me a boost.

Doing what she suggested, Isao put his weapons away, putting his hands in front of him in a ready stance. "Come on…" Isao mouthed to Alexandrea, signaling he was ready.

Wasting no time at all, she put one of her feet in his hands as she put her hands on his shoulders.

She nodded for Isao to signal she was ready. With a light groan, he pushed up and slightly threw her to the second story window with ease. She gripped the ledge before pulling herself up to check if there were any of those sicko's in the classroom. Seeing that none where in there, she climb inside before sticking her head out and arms, motioning Isao to jump for her.

Isao took a few steps back, making sure not to be in reach of the sickos on the sides of the van before running up and jumping up with all his might. Alexandrea almost didn't catch him, but she manages to get a grip on his hand before pulling him up with ease due to his help.

"We have to make it to the group." Isao breathe out panting from the effort.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Alexandrea said quietly, conserving her energy for bigger problems. "It's best we save our energy..." Going over to the door, she slid it shut and locked it before looking over to Isao, gesturing him to help barricade the door with the teacher's desk. After that was done, Alexandrea looked at Isao once more. "Before we leave, we need to find out the infected works." Alexandrea explained, grabbing a piece of chalk and going over to a board in front of the room before drawing a human figure.

"The infection is viral..." Isao said quietly as Alexandrea wrote it down on the board.

Alexandrea was quiet for a few more seconds before drawing two lines from the figure, one that when to their arms and the other to their head. "Their stronger than humans so don't get caught in their grip and the only way for to 'kill' them is by doing something that involves the brain. What else?"

"They have a high pain tolerance and there are special types of them." Isao brought up, scratching the back of his head.

"..." Alexandrea wrote more in the board before thinking once again. "We know their blind as well so they either hunt by sound or smell or both. I think this is enough for now. We should go test them out..." She then tossed the chalk aside.

Alexandrea and Isao both pulled the teacher's desk away from the door before Alexandrea carefully opened the door and peeked out. At least two infected inmates were limping towards them.

_'I hope I'm right...'_ Alexandrea wasted no time in carefully walking out in the hall, her butcher knives raised up.

The infected inmates slowly staggered closer and closer to her each second. When the infected begun walking past, Alexandrea held her breath, having sweat tickled down her face as they just past her.

_'So they don't hurt by smell... I'm pretty sure that if I can smell Isao's sweat from here then they could smell mine. Well, if that's the case.' _Alexandrea grabbed a lone piece of broken glass and chucked it. The sound of glass breaking more made the two infected students stop, turn around and walked past Alexandrea again, going to the sound. Alexandrea spared Isao a sideways glance and mouth, "Come on."

Isao nodded, slowly following behind Alexandrea, careful not to make any noise whatsoever.

This continued for a few more minutes, until Alexandrea suddenly stop, making Isao bump into her to which he mouth "Sorry". Shaking her head, she spotted a group of people in a hallway near them and from the looks of it they looked non-infected.

_'This should be… fun…'_

* * *

_(Meanwhile...About 20 minutes later.)_

"So...What are we supposed to do?..." Reiss asked once they got to the control room, wiping sweat from his nearly soaked spiky hair.

All turned to Reiss with questionable looks, beside Rikuo who rolled her eyes while sitting down and putting her head down on her arms, trying to control her breathing from all the running.

Marie face-palmed while glaring at Reiss, "What the- It was your idea in the first place!"

Reiss shrugged his shoulders, "I really thought that we wouldn't make this far. Plus, with all the bitching that comes from this group and then I have to deal with Rikuo as well. Yeah, I think we'll kill each other before those undead freaks will kill us."

"Oh please, you were in your 'stupid' mode when you thought of this. So you really didn't think. Thinking is too much for an ape like you." Rikuo muffled through her arms, still able to insult people even when she's nearly of out breath.

"Your words wound me, Rikuo." Reiss said, putting a hand on his chest.

"Boo hoo." Rikuo looked up, "Cry me a river..." After that Rikuo stuck her tongue out and then put her head back down.

"Childish bitch..." Marie muttered quietly, but still Rikuo heard it.

_'I'll show you childish, SW.'_ Rikuo put her head up once more and smiled at Marie, though it was still one of those wicked kind of smile. "Fuck you, fuck your mother, fuck your siblings, fuck your grin, fuck your hair, fuck your clothes, fuck your tattoos, and better yet, fuck the very ground you walk on."

No words could describe how pissed off Marie was as she lunged at Rikuo, her broken off broom with the shard of glass in her hand.

"Oh c'mon now!" Ken said, grabbing Marie's weapon. "It's not the time for fighting!"

"It's the perfect time for fighting!" Rikuo exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Ken said, still shrugging to take the weapon from Marie. "What are you waiting for? HELP!" Ken yelled at everyone.

Nico stepped in and grabbed her other arm while Ken had the other. Together that had at least was able to get the weapon out of her hands. Now they only had to worry about Marie kicking them between the legs.

"By the way, Reiss is the one who stoled your bracelets about 3 days ago." Rikuo said to see what reaction she'll get. Her smile went wider, as Reiss gave her the _'You damn bitch'_ look.

Marie was able to slip from both Nico's and Ken's grip and she was able to kick Reiss between his legs.

"GAH!" Reiss yelped in pain, as he put his hands over his hurt nuts. He couldn't breathe as he went down to the ground, still holding his pained nuts while being in a fatal position.

"I felt that from over here..." Erza said, when he saw Reiss going down.

"Ouch..." Ken and Nico said unison.

Marie turned sharply towards Rikuo, still having her anger directed towards her. "You're gonna get it now." Already advancing towards Rikuo, she was stopped when someone grabbed her throat and she was slammed against a wall.

"Explain why you are fighting?" The voice said.

"I thought we lock that door…" Uno muttered.

"So did I…" Risa mumbled quietly.

Marie looked up, only to see that it was Alexandrea who was gripping her throat. She tried to groan, but was meet with a tight squeeze.

"Alexandrea...You the woman...You the woman." Reiss said in between breaths, still on the ground but was rocking back and forth to keep his mind off the pain between his legs.

"See, told you Doll would be back within 5 minutes of us getting here." Rikuo announced, turning towards Ezra who was muttering something along the lines of him losing a bet. "You own me a favor."

Alexandrea sighed before looking over to Marie who was still having trouble breathing a little. She let her go before going over to Rikuo and punched her dead in the face. The force of the punch sent Rikuo out of the chair and knocking Rikuo's glasses off in the process. Alexandrea calmly walked over to Rikuo's abandoned glasses and picked them up. "Next time, I'll just throw you to the sickos."

_'Should have seen that coming... I think she bruised my mouth and chin...'_ Rikuo thoughts turned bittersweet as she stood up and snatched her glasses from Alexandrea, muttering something about torturing Alexandrea in her dreams before narrowing her eyes at her. "What was that for?!"

"You're already causing trouble fo-" Alexandrea wasn't able to finished her sentence.

"Alexandrea!" A female voice called out before a figure run inside, nearly falling.

The figure was a girl. The girl was about 5'8 tall and had fit build, but was flatchested. She had a fair skin tone with brown hair that reached her hips that was tied into a ponytail. She had standard tan outfit with her sleeves ripped off of the shirt, black sneakers with red laces, and a necklace with a cross with Jesus on it.

"Όχι πάλι ... Φύγε , επίπεδη συμβούλιο…" Alexandrea muttered. "What's wrong Kiyu?"

The girl took a breath before she spoke, "ImayhavemadeSakimadbytakingsomethingofhersandpickingonhersoyouhavetohelpmesoIdon'tdie!" That was all in one breathe.

"Okay…" Alexandrea walked out of the room and went down a hallway to the outside, leaving Kiyu to be alone her.

"Sup," Kiyu said smiling at the others in the room, "You need to follow Alexandrea."

"Why?" Erza asked.

"Because we're leaving the academy and exploring the outside world!" Kiyu shouted, clearly not caring the academy was being overrun with _them_.

"Keep your voice down." Margarita said- No, she was commanding it.

"Uhhhh…NO!" Kiyu said, just for spite of it.

"Can we just hurry and leave?" Risa asked, already going to the door with Austin and Cat behind her.

Uno only looked around outside, _'Go outside and not be caged up like an animal or stay here and probably will get eaten like an animal…Hmm…'_ Uno begin to think about his options, before walking towards the door.

"BUH-BYE!" Rikuo said, grabbing her flamethrower and running out the door.

"Welp, okay! C'mon on Wes!" Ezra began dragging the poor boy out of the room.

The rest looked each other before just going with it, leaving the room, but not before opening the main gates.

* * *

_(About 5 minutes later)_

Shiro walked the halls alone. After leaving the girl with them in canteen, he just explored around and he even took care of the principal of this hellhole. _'Manipulating those idiots to do my dirty work was too easy… All I have to do is sit back and wait for the academy to be cleared out. I think I have at least 60 people following me… What a bunch of idiots…' _Shiro shook his head, putting his hands inside his pockets, stepping over a half-eaten body and continued to his destination.

There was a groan behind him. Grayish white eyes turned to see that the half-eaten body reanimated and was slowly dragging herself to him. "Sorry, but I have no time to deal with you." Shiro muttered before turning around and going down the stairs to the ground level.

But before he was able to go fully down, one of the infected was coming up. This time it was an infected guard and lucky for Shiro, there was only one. "Hmm…"

The guard continued up the stairs, but in a faster motion than before. The guard's face was covered in blood as he ate a arm that Shiro guess was the undead girl's arm since she had no arm or even legs for that matter. He reached out for Shiro with his free hand, only from Shiro to kick him in his gut and pushed back with a moan.

The guard flipped over, falling down on the remaining stairs and hit his head on the last stair. Shiro walked down the stairs before looking at the guard to see his finger's where still twitching. To put a end to that, Shiro raised his foot and slammed down onto the guard's head. Shiro felt satisfied as he heard a crunch underneath his shoe before whipping his bloody shoe onto the now fully dead guard's clothes. After doing that, he quietly walk towards the control room that was only a few halls away to see someone was already there and had the gate open.

The second he walked over the controls, a mini-bus the academy used to transport new inmates inside this hellhole flew out like a bat out of hell. Shiro's eyes narrowed when he saw the driver. It was the girl that he left to die in the canteen. Shaking his head, he pushed some buttons that closed the gates.

_'So she's not dead… Hmm…'_ Was the last thoughts of Shiro before he left the room to go to principal's office. Or should I say _his_ office.

* * *

**BADA-BING! There's the new chapter!**

**One question for you guys! How do you think your OC would react if a child was to come into the group?**

* * *

**_REPLY STUFF!_**

**Daggon - God damn it Austin... He would be the one to hit the chute. Speaking of which, he was introduced, yay! And he's already friends Alexandrea Another good (if shorter) chapter. As a fellow writer, I can sympathize with the work overload, school is a giant pain. I have a story on fictionpress that hasn't been updated in forever for similar reasons. As always, keep up the great work and don't let the work get to you.**

Austin: Ah... *Scratches head* Oops...? O-O

Mookie: School's a giant pain. And I'm on the swim and track team so that's makes it harder too. My depression sucks cause I'll lose interest sometimes and other times I'm desperate for affection. My anxiety makes me throw attacks that's not good for anyone around me (like Nikki, or grandmother.)  
Fun fact: Nikki is my mother... Yes, I call my mother by name because she never taught me to say "Mom".  
So yeah, it's very hard for me at this point of time. *Sighs*

**enarmonios - If thats how you write when you are depressed i can't wait to see your writing when your happy, it was that good!Again you nailed the action scenes, i hope you won't disappeare fo too long because this story deserves many more chapters and a manga adaption haha!**

Mookie: Welp, I say I was very depressed when I was writing the last chapter and I was stressed out which resulted me throwing a anxiety attack during that chapter because of personal stuff. Though when I was writing it took me out of my depression and anxiety mood a little. HAHA, Mortal! Do you honestly think I would just abandoned this story? Lolno, it can't be done without my 3 best friends in real life kicking my ass... Maybe I might make it into a manga when it's complete on deviantart... Good idea, though.

**Awesome D.T - Seriously . . . . . this story deserves MORE reviews.**  
**Thank you so much for calling Rikuo a crazy, sadistic bitch! It's such a huge compliment!**  
**Oh my - the chute idea was really creative! They're all FINALLY out of that hell-hole . . . . . .**  
**Is it just me or do I see some light undertones between Doll and Isa-Isa? ;)**  
**Uno, why you so hot?!**  
**SW, you're annoying and not amusing. So just die.**  
**TWINS?! Yippee! I LOVE twins! :3 So kawaii!**  
**And those action scenes . . . . well, you know how proud I'm about them. QwQ**

**Dear Doll and Mookie-chan,**  
**Yes, Dainty and Rikuo are a part of me. We're of the same flesh, the same blood and of the same basic mindset.**

**Rikuo: Yes, I know it was hard for you Doll. And that's why . . . . I feel proud you were so strong as to do it. *tries to kiss***

**Did we just get a hint about a key to unlocking Doll's past?**

Mookie: It probably does, but I could care less... Reviews are just a bonus to me.

Alexandrea: So you want her to be called a crazy, sadistic four-legged female dog? Hmm... Come here, doggie. *Puts fluffy dog ears on Rikuo and pets her* Nice puppy... Nice...

Reiss: Closest I'll ever see you willingly touch her... *Pets Rikuo as well* Nice doggie.

Uno: Actually, beautiful lady, we were still in that hellhole, just outside of the buildings. There are 30 foot walls surrounding the academy.

Alexandrea and Isao: Say what?

Uno: Thanks, beautif- *Knocked out by Mookie.*

Mookie: No... Can't have her. She belongs to Zhane...

Marie: Hmm... I wouldn't be saying that if I were to you. Alexandrea won't be able to protect Rikuo if she can't protect herself. *Evil smile* Besides Rikuo is only a damn dog when it comes to Alexandrea. Following her around makes me think she's a dog.

Cat: Someone shoot me... *Shivers*

Alexandrea: ... Please don't shoot her...

Mookie: I agree with Alexandrea. Dainty is apart of Rikuo...?! o_O BUT SHE SO NICE AND RIKUO IS LIKE...RIKUO IS JUST RIKUO! *Shivers* Oh wait, forgot Dainty has Multiple Personality Disorder. *Faceplams*

Alexandrea: O_O?! *Pushes away* Not even in hell.

?: Is one-chan with that lavender haired lady?

*Silence*

Alexandrea: *Mutters* Hell will freeze over before I considered being with that. Besides, I like to think I'm asexual or heterosexual, but I could be anything since I honestly don't know what sexual preference I prefer... Even Mookie doesn't know.

Mookie: Hmm... I wonder if you did, D.T.

**HIKAGE-SAMA: Hikage: This was... AWEEEEESOOOOMMMMMMEEEEE AGAIN! I DUNNO WHY I USE THE SAME WORD OVER AND OVER AGAIN!**  
**Ryujaki: A huge penis! Hahaha! I couldn't stop laughing!**  
**Ryuki: Alexandrea and Isao let the glorious massacre begin!**  
**Hiroshi: Depression and Anxiety?... I usually do yoga to fight that... *crosses feet and starts floating in the air***  
**Kyuro: I listen to metal music! And-**  
**Hikage: Ok ok ok! You guys are just making it worse! * Summons huge hammer and hammers them down***  
**Everyone: Well take your time! See ya Mookie-chi!**

Mookie: Because it's awesome...?

Reiss: Penis... Yep, I said it. :)

Isao: Sure, Ryuki...

Alexandrea: M'kay then...

Mookie: I did... See ya!

**AnimePsycho1 - You really are a great writer, this story (in my opinion) is one of the best HOTD fanfics in-progress.**  
**This defiantly needs more favs & follows but this is still the beginning. Anyway keep up the great work**

Alexandrea: I'm sorry but Mookie fainted from your words. Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't who knows. But yep, it's only the beginning.

**NightWolfx13 - Wow just wow this story is getting better and better each time it's updating**

**The creature dying by the drill was absolutely brilliant and I hope more creative ideas like that are coming.**

Mookie: I'm trying to make it better, duh.

Alexandrea: Isao thought of killing the creature with it so I went along.

Isao: Mookie-chi is got plenty of ideas up her sleeve.

**ShinBP - Mookieeeeeeeeeeee-cookie! you've got an amazing story going on!**  
**I think i've already said plenty of good things about it, but the story just keeps getting better and better, i'm loving all the characters so far and this are some of the best action scenes i have ever witnessed... and i've been here for more than a couple of years**

**Reiss: Aww come on! you can't love anyone else other than me!**

**Shiro: Yes he can, Idiot... -_- *mutters* and he also has me...**

**Reiss: Shin! he's being mean again! T.T**

Mookie: Now I want cookies... Yum, cookies. *Mouth begins to water*

Alexandrea: Mookie is trying to make this story the bestest story ever. Yes, I said bestest.

Mookie: I'm loving all the characters as well, Shin. Wait- Say what?... They're the best you ever seen... Wow...

?: Reiss is being immature again...isn't he?

Alexandrea: Mhmm...

**Mariseseki - Nya... this story seriously needs more reviews! All of you silent readers need a wedgie! NYAAAAAA! Byw the drill scene was epic! I knew the two of you would out smoothly! Nyan! And don't worry! Take your time even I have gone through that! Hika-chi really helped me out even though I did some bad stuff to him 3 years ago! Sorry Hika-chi! Nyan! Anyway see ya later Mookie!**

Mookie: Everyone keeps saying that this needs more reviews so it must be true... I'm dead. *Falls dramatically to the floor*

Alexandrea: Uh...*Checks to see if she's alive.* She's fine.

Mookie: *Suddenly jumps up off the floor* I have taken my time and I'm baaaaccccckkkkk!

**Mikendall - I am so sorry about not reviewing. I have not been online that much.**  
**Anyway great job with the chapter I can't wait to see My character show up.**

Mookie: Ah, that's okay as long as you read it doesn't matter. ^_^ I thought it was because of your foot. o.O I'm confused...

Alexandrea: It was her idea for taking the bus, but she wasn't introduce here in this chapter.

**Koreijutsu-shi - Hey great work Mookie-chan it is wonderfully intense. I won't lie it has given me a few ideas on how to write parts of Apex so thanks :)**  
**Name change I know ;P**

Mookie: Thank ya, thank ya! Welp, I'm glad that it did, but really all you had to do was message me... I gots lots of ideas of how to write certain parts that I don't use so I would be happy sharing some with ya!  
That name change tho. ;)

**MidnitStar - Sorry that it's taken me so long to review, but good job on the new chappie! I really can't wait until the next one!**

Mookie: How dare you, mortal! Lol I'm just picking. That's okay... I take a while to review sometimes and THANKIES!


	9. Act 2: Delinquents in the Dead World P1

**Mookie: Okay, I wanted to test on First POV for the first time so you do get more of a inside look on Alexandrea. SOPE, tells me whatcha' think about this and I'll try to do this for every character. Now you peps know what to do so...**

**_READ ON!_**

* * *

**Act 2: Delinquents in the Dead World Part 1**

**Z-Day +1**

**Alexandrea's POV**

It was silent in the mini-bus. No one spoke a word as I drove away from the academy. I spared a glance up at the rearview mirror before putting my eyes back onto the road. The sounds of the rumbling of the engine was the only sound that came from this bus.

Why does this silence unnerve me? Why does it...? Ah...My head is starting to hurt...

_"Look at what you're makin' me do, Crybaby Jap."_

_"Aw... Maybe I should get Alex out here. I'm sure she'll love to see you battered and beaten, Alexandrea."_

_"GAHHH!"_

I gripped the wheel with newfound rage and disgust that sent my stomach into a churned.

"It will be getting dark soon. We should find a place to rest." I heard someone say, followed by grunts and mumbles in agreement.

I immediately scanned the area, and found a two-story house. "What about that house?"

I looked into the rearview mirror to see Reiss looking around. "What house?" He said dumbfounded.

"Over there..." I pointed in the direction, slightly hoping he would see it.

"How the-" He stopped at mid-sentence after about 20 seconds of finding it. "How in the hell can you see that far...? That's at least 90-100 yards away!"

"It was pretty easy to see, since no one really wants to live near a academy that's filled with murders, rapists, thieves, ect." I said firmly, "Besides, that's the only house I see right now so it will have to do for us tonight."

Reiss thought about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "'Kay, just hurry it up. Best not get there late, I rather not feel like I'm caught with my pants down to my ankles if we get there and it's dark."

"I've caught you several times with you not having pants on... or even boxers..." Rikuo muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. I chuckled inside, having seen Reiss multiple times in the...nude.

"Oh? I know ya like whatcha' seen!" Reiss grinned, "Though, can't say the same when I seen ya naked body yesterday!"

Rikuo only let her wicked smile turn into a grin, "Don't forget about Doll! She has curves to her body you know, and her-" No, not gonna happen, no way in hell, impossible, not in hell.

I slammed my foot onto the break without warning, and I felt a little happy inside as I stood up to see Reiss under Rikuo, both groaning at the impact of each other. No, I take that back. Reiss was groaning and Rikuo was moaning... "We're here...?"

"Do you really think that the people, who live here, are just gonna let a bunch of delinquents inside?" Marie sneered, standing up in her seat.

I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms.

"No, but I don't think they have a choice in the matter." A new voice, Saki Ikeda, erupted.

Saki had medium long (to the shoulders) black curly hair with bangs that reached down to her dark blue eyes. Her pale skin compliment her low body build for some strange reason, yet she was still lean and athletic. Through the white button up shirt with her sleeves rolled up, you could see her C cup breasts. Along with that, she had the white pants with black lace up boots. She twirled a rusty piece of metal that looked like a knife between her fingers, a few bandages were wrapped around the bottom like a handle.

"It doesn't seem like anyone is here so we have the house for ourselves." Margarita spoke up, observing the house with calculated cold eyes.

If there is anyone in the house, then some of these members in this...whatever this is will probably kill them. It was my idea, but if they truly are people in this house, then those members will have to go through me.

* * *

_(A hour or two later)_

My light greenish brown eyes scanned over my exposed skin of my naked form, looking over the familiar paleish fair flesh covered in scars with a subdued usual air of distaste locked within my blank stare and tugging at the threads of my thoughts. I carefully surveyed over every minute divot of myself and every natural curvature which formed by the pull of skin over the muscles and bones that created my body's slim figure.

Slowly my trained, vigilant stare traveled upwards across the expanse of my body, analyzing the smooth lines at my lower back, allowing me to see where _they_ sat.

The sight instantly churned my stomach into a broiling stew of utter disgust.

Those _things_ were engraved in my rather scar up skin on the left side of my back. Never will they fade and will always remind me of where they came from.

Those gunshot wounds...

Sighing very deeply, I slowly put my bra and panties on, still very aware that Rikuo was still in the bathroom with me of this house we found. Afterwards, I put my tan pants on.

"Doll~! I want a kiss!" The lavender haired girl poked her head out of the shower. "Please?"

Why does she insist on calling me that name? I only ignored her as I slipped my eyes close to block out the world as my dark memories try to descend me down into more madness.

I swallowed the limp that was beginning to form in my throat and my eyes opened once more to look at my reflection in the mirror. Only it wasn't me per say, just a..._monster_.

The monster before me only smiled, enjoying as I squirmed inside, begging something or someone to break me of this.

I felt myself being pushed into a wall and I was forced to focus my gaze at Rikuo, who apparently was annoyed at my behavior or was she faking it? Either way, I didn't care but I did care that she was pressing her wet naked form on me though.

Hmm... Perhaps I shouldn't have ignore her because now I forced up against a wall. Well not really since I could break out easily, but I rather not hurt or kill someone again today. And she seems like she's taking what she wants by force so it seems.

"Kiss.." Rikuo pouted.

This is just another one of her games... Maybe if I give what she want, she leave me alone. I highly doubt this, but I want her off.

Apparently I think too much as she just smashed her lips onto mine. I froze for a second before roughly just shoving her away.

"Don't touch me."

This didn't faze her as expected considering she moaned slightly when she hit the side of the sink counter. _'Masochist...'_ I thought as I calmly grabbed my non-blood stain tan shirt and put it on but this time, Rikuo just grabbed my shirt and smashed her lips against mine again.

Due to me not expecting it, I slightly open my mouth at little and then I felt her tongue exploring before a mixture of pleasure/pain came from my mouth.

The familiar taste of rusty metallic filled my taste buds.

Blood... She bit my tongue...

I growled slightly while I shoved her roughly away once again.

"Ow..." Rikuo muttered, my blood slightly dripping from her lips. "Doll tastes like chocolate... Doll's blood tastes good too."

_'Of course, my tongue tastes like chocolate...What do you think I ate today?'_ My eyes narrowed at her, "Wash. Now."

Rikuo happily jumped inside once more, probably because she knew she won whatever she was playing at.

I was left with metallic tasted of blood and strawberries. Or was it cherry? I shook my head and turn my gaze into the mirror. No monster, just me...

But of course, this was short live like the times before.

My fingers went to work fastening up the buttons of my tan shirt, refusing to even glance at the mirror yet the monster continued to linger at the corner of my sights, mimicking me.

Why... Why does she follow me? Why does she mimic my every move? Those eyes... They're not mine. And that hair... Isn't mine either. And those scars... My scars... No, there not MINE. Mine has heart- Wait, do I have a heart? If I do, does it still beat? I have no real reason to live so why would it beat for me?! Huh?! Do you have a heart, monster?! Does it beat?! Answer me!

...

"Do you hate me?" I muttered softly, staring at her.

The monster in the mirror gave no replied as she stared back into my light greenish brown orbs.

That look...

That _stupid_ look! Stop giving me that damn look and answer!

My blood began to boil as the glass mirror shattered. The cracks multiply and there were speckles of blood left on it. The monster still stares at me, still taunting my existence.

"Why can't you hate me?" I muttered quietly as I stared down at my hand that had shards of glass inside.

That's my blood... Or is it the monsters?

I raised my injured hand up, scanning it as blood poured freely from the wounds.

"My blood..." I felt the words leave my lips as I began plucking the shards out of my hand.

I know I was flinching, each time I snatched a piece of glass out, but it felt... pleasurable.

That's the word I was looking for.

My thoughts were cut short as Rikuo snatched my hand from me. How long has she been there? Did she hear me when I punched the mirror? Did she already finish her shower?

That look on her face... So fake...

"Let go." I demanded, snatching my hand away only for a sharp pain to go through it. Yet it didn't matter, she only lunged at my hand again.

"Why did Doll hit her hand onto the mirror?" Rikuo muttered more to herself, but this time there was no smile or anything on her face. It was just a blank void…"Doll shouldn't really punch mirrors."

"Let my hand go, Rikuo." I said firmly.

Her gaze narrowed on me, "No."

"Yes. Now let go." I retorted with no signs of backing down. She should know better than to think I'm going to back down this easily. _'Stop being a child.'_

My injured hand was stinging as I glanced down and looked back up again into Rikuo's green eyes.

The space inside the confining prison of the four walls that entrapped me and Rikuo in was palpable; the air grew thick and more suffocating the longer we allowed the silence to continue. But I need this… the quiet is always comforting to me. Rikuo's hasty action had caught me off guard, immediately filling me with a dreadful sense of icy apprehension as she gripped my injured hand that stopped my beating heart and hushed every thought in my head.

I don't like being without control; and more so I detest this idea of being consulted in my own life's decisions.

"It's none of your concern…" I said in a hush voice, pulling my hand out of her grip.

I pulled open the door, an unconscious sense of comfort flooding my being at my own recognition of mental peace in existing entirely on my own.

I heard a sigh come from Rikuo as the door was pulled shut. It didn't matter though. '_Not like she actually care...Hmm...'_ At that moment, I felt Rikuo's wicked smile come back into place even without me looking back or opening the door.

The blood stopped flowing from my hand and I mindlessly meandered down the hall of mostly closed doors. The moon light fell through the panes of the window lying at the end of the hall, revealing to the cruel world the cause of the relative quiet within the house, however temporal it might be.

_Thud!_

A force in front of me stopped all my thoughts as I ran headfirst into the barrier and stumbled back in surprise. A flare of warm embarrassment was shot through my body, "I'm sorry," I forced out tiredly.

My gaze rose, meeting light blue orbs. "Oh Marie." I said in an annoyed exhale, "My thoughts were elsewhere." I could hear the sudden raise of defenses in my own guarded words.

Marie has proven herself to be nothing short of a bomb. Not a time bomb, that would be far too easy and exponentially more boring. No, Marie was the sort of bomb that lay buried beneath the ground that was triggered by anything from the slightest temperature fluctuation to the pressure of being stepped on.

I felt as though our accidental contact with one another was more than enough to trip her pressure switch. This will certainly not end will.

"Watch where you're going." Her stare narrowed coldly on me, and instantly she steep back to pass beside me, shooting a glare as she did so.

"Speak for yourself, Annebelle." I shrug my shoulders, "You could have moved out of my way." I commented as she stopped beside me, our shoulders practically on level with other.

"Shut up." She growled.

"Shut yourself. Maybe you should wash off that dried blood you have on your arms." I stated, clearly knowing what she had down to herself. "Don't cut too much."

_Thud!_

That came from my room that I'm sleeping in, didn't it?... I thought I checked though this house. I inched closer to the closed door with Marie trailing behind.

Silence... Silence was what I heard as I opened the door, prepare for anything that would lash out at me. Yet, me and Marie were met with an empty room.

'_Under the bed! Check under the bed!' _My conscious screamed at me and I did so.

"What are you-" Marie to began only for my hand to go up and signal to be quiet.

My light greenish brown orbs met with dark reddish brown orbs and I heard a yelp, followed by something sharp and shiny coming at my way. I jumped back and grabbed whatever it was, only to find it was a butcher knife gripped tightly into a child's hand. Crying was heard and I instantly let my grip go but not before taking the knife.

I checked the bed again, "I'm not going to hurt you..." I muttered quietly, having comfort in my voice.

The figure stopped crying and looked at me with reddish eyes. "Y-You're not a...monster?" The figure asked in a hush whisper.

I felt my blood run cold as I blinked twice at the innocent question, before answering, "No," I wanted to say yes, "I'm not." I am.

"Is my dad gone?"

Wait... dad?

"Huh?" Then I remembered what happen when Isao wanted to check the closet. It was like 'Peek-a-boo!' when Isao opened the closet only to get tackled down by one of them. Luckily, Ken slammed his nailed bat onto the infected's head before it could have it's feast with Isao. "Um...Yes."

"Oh... T-That's good."

"Uh..." I begin thinking of what I want to say without upsetting the figure. "Would you like to come out?"

"N-No! I made a promise t-to daddy before m-mommy bit him!" The figure screeched.

How could I get this child to come out? Surely I can't leave her here. Well at least, I think the child is a she. "I promise my dad something too." Worth a shot, I guess but I know that this made Marie snap her attention more to me. I looked up and mouth, "Go tell the others I found someone."

"No" She mouth back.

My eyes narrowed at her as I took the closest thing my hand found and threw it at her, which happen to be the butcher knife. Unfortunately, it didn't hit her but she did leave when it stuck itself into the door, a few inches beside her head.

_'Stubborn idiot.'_ I put my head to the floorboard once again, looking into the dark reddish-brown orbs.

"W-What did you promise him?" She stuttered out.

She sure is a curious child… I'll enlighten her. "I promised him that I would live, no matter what it will take, I have to survive."

"Did you're d-daddy die too when the monsters came?"

"No. He died when I was six." I said coldly. Actually that came out way colder than it should have been because she shrieked back in fear. "I-I'm sorry…" I added quickly after I saw the tears being to come out the child's eyes.

"It's okay." She said quietly.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked out of curiously.

"No," She rubbed her tears away, "Just me."

An idea hit me and I gave the little girl a huge toothy grin, "Let's share blood!"

"W-What?"

"Sharing blood! It shows that people will be a part of each other's lives for a long time, and protect one another from danger." My grin went wider, "You and me can be blood siblings!"

"We can?!" With newfound hope, the girl crawl out under the bed only to my surprise that it wasn't a girl, but a boy…

"M-My names Zett…" He smiled a kind smile, with bloodshot eyes that I could only guess that would be from crying. His dark reddish brown eye's shine with hope.

Now that I've have gotten a good look at the child under the bed, he had dark brown med-length hair that was put in a messy ponytail, but he did have bangs covering his forehead in choppy/uneven fashion. He was skinny and short, just like you would expect from a child his age but he seemed too skinny as I would put it. He had ivory colored skin and worn a grey traditional baseball jersey with navy blue long sleeves, and black jeans with black converses. But something made my blood boil for some reason. It must have been that scar on his face. The long scar that started on the top right of his eyebrow and going over his eye, across his nose and ended at his lower cheek.

_'Their smiles are so alike…'_ Shaking my head from that thought, I smiled warmly at him, no matter how fake all of my smiles are. "My name's Alexandrea." I tilted my head a bit, "How old are you?"

"I-I'm five!" Zett said in a accomplish tone. "How old are you?"

"That's a very good age! And I'm seventeen." I smiled once more as I raised my left hand with my pinky out. "We can be brother and sister! I promise I take good care of you!"

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" He asked innocently while wrapping his rather small pinky around mine.

I raised my other hand and did an air cross on my heart, "Cross my heart and hope to die and I'll stick a needle in my eye!" I gave a toothy smile, finally letting an actual smile come across my face.

"Then I cross my heart and hope to die, and I'll stick a needle in my eye too!" He said with pure confident.

"Okay…" I searched around in my pockets, before pulling out a small pocket knife I found on… uh, Zett's father's corpse and softly gripped Zett's right hand. "Ready?" I glanced down on my injured hand to see it started to bleed again.

Zett nodded quickly. "Okay," I murmured before making the tiniest cut on his palm and blood pour out. I gently took my injure hand into his small hand and smiled. "Let's go tell the others I have a new younger brother!"

"O-Others?!" Zett seemed horrified at the thought of new people. This angered me slightly, but I pushed it down.

"It's alright. They will have to go through me if they want to hurt you. And besides someone has to patch up are hands, so it's going to be just fine, Zett." I reassured, having the most biggest smile on my face as Zett's horrified expression was replace with a curious one.

"It will be fine."

* * *

**_~REPLY STUFF~_**

**ShinBP - SHIRO SO AWESOME!  
Sorry Mookie, you've got me extra hyped over here, i died from laughter with several times during this chapter, it seems you've also got a good touch for funny scenes, we've seen it more than a few times in past chapters, but this one finally proved it (At least for me :P)  
Reiss: Hey! i almost die from the pain over there T.T  
Shin: Yeah, i could totally see a "wasted" sign from GTA when you got "murdered" XD  
Reiss: It felt more like a "Fatality" on my side...  
Shiro: Did it hurt?  
Reiss: Of course it did! T.T  
Shiro: I'm glad it did**

**Anyway, keep being awesome!**

Mookie: SHIRO IS DA BEAST!  
Alexandrea: I felt bad that I wasn't able to help him... I'm sorry...  
Mookie: I swear that I was temped to put (RIP Reiss's Testicles)  
Marie: That's what you get!  
Mookie: Shiro, when a man/boy's testicles take a blow there... It's gonna hurt like hell...  
Everyone: She will!

**Ghost132 - What was the Language that Alexandrea spoke?**

Mookie: Greek. :)

**warlugo23 - So the crim... I mean survivors, finally leave the hellhole huh? Should be interesting with what follows in the outside world that they so joyously missed. Looking forward to the next installment.**

Mookie: Yes, our lovely batch of delinquents made it outside...

Alexandrea: Correction, I never miss the outside world. It was better for me to stay in the academy. Besides, it's DEAD now.

Mookie: HERE IT IS!

**Koreijutsu-shi - Fantastic as usual, keep the ball rolling Mookie  
Can't wait for Cale to show up and lighten everyone's day  
Well done**

Mookie: Thank ya, Koreijutsu-shi!

Cale: *Suddenly Appears* I SHOW'LL UP NEXT PART! WHAT DO I GET?!

Mookie: A ass whoopin' for shouting in my ear!

Cale: Oh shit...

**HIKAGE-SAMA - Hikage:YAY! I thought you wouldn't update this month! But you did! Did you really do the yoga thingy?  
Hiroshi: Haha... The amount of "fucks"... Wow...  
Ryujaki: That must have hurt a lot Reiss...  
Ri: Ouch... Nice punch Alexandrea.  
Ryuki: Isao! Only 14!? Look at Alexandrea and learn! I am ashamed at you...  
Kyuro: I guess the metal music didn't help... T.T  
Isao: A child? I would love it! It would be another chance for me to be a good elder brother!  
Ri: Anyway I'm happy to see your depression and anxiety come down a lil bit. Keep it up! Can't wait for the next update! And this story really need more reviews! Hope you don't faint again! 0**

Mookie: I thought I wouldn't update either. But I dunno, something had got me very motivated and I typed that whole chapter in a couple of hours. I actually do yoga, but I didn't do it when I'm depress and stuff.

Rikuo: I only gave so many fucks...

Reiss: Uh... OF COURSE IT HURT! Did you think it was supposed to feel like rainbows and sunshine?

Alexandrea: Thanks, Ryuki. But considering we killed that many of them in under five minutes was pretty good.

Mookie: Any kind of music helps! And thankies!

Zett: Isao and Alexandrea are my siblings now!

**Mariseseki - Nya! A new chappie! Yay! The "Fucks"! Must've hurt a lot Reiss! Nya! And Kiyu got introduced! So they're gonna go outside! And what's with Shiro? This is sooooo exciting! I love it! Nyaaaaa! Anyway keep updating! Nyan!**

Rikuo: So many fucks that I shouldn't of gave away...

Reiss: I'm gonna say it again. Was it supposed to feel like sunshine and rainbows? No? Didn't think so.

Kiyu: OH YEAH! I GOTS INTRODUCE!

Mookie: Well this act is called "Delinquents in the Dead World" so yes, they're outside.

Shiro: I took over the academy. Plain and simple.

Mookie: *Bows* Thank you, dear Mistress.

**enarmonios - Nice chapter so they are planning to go outside huh? i hope everything turns out fine. As for my oc he wouldn't be too happoy about a kid being part of the group , but he won't make a fuss either, he just won't aknowledge it. It depends on when he is going to be introduced, if he gets into the group the same time as the kid he may have a closer relationship**

Mookie: Actually, he was supposed to be fully introduce in the last act, but I didn't like that so he was part of group that Alexandrea and Isao found the last act.

Zett: Me and Na-kun (Naoki) are best friends! *Hugs Naoki*

Naoki: ... Best friends..?

**Awesome D.T - Awww, poor Rikuo got punched. But being the masochist she is, I think she only enjoyed it.  
Uno . . . . *drool, drool, drool* Seriously, your smile lights up my whole world.  
DollxIsa-Isa . . . . . HOT, HOT, HOT . . . . . I hope they end up together. But there are many 'thorns' in the way. (Discluding Rikuo, of course) Although, DollxRikuo will be hot as well . . . .  
Shiro . . . . YOU THE NEW GOD.  
Kiyu is so KI-YUTE! :3  
Your stupidity is amusing, Marie.  
Holy . . . . . please don't tell me I sensed RikuoxReiss -_- . . . . .  
*sigh* Only 8 chapters, no romance and I've already started shipping.**

**Mookie-chan, although I've been married twice, we can STILL go on a date so ;) . . . . . . .**

**Well, like the fact everyone is getting up their asses and reviewing.  
Rikuo: I'll even wear an embarrassing maid outfit for you, Doll . . . . . though why is that 'stupid ape' touching me?  
Rikuo: Dear Marie, being a dog is better than being a stupid, slutty bitch who's got her brain between her legs LIKE YOU.  
Rikuo: *smirk* You're GOING into my entertainment list, Uno. Even you, Reiss and Cat. And Kiyu.  
Ohohohohoho . . . . so we DID get a key after all.**

Alexandrea: ...

Uno: Aw, thanks my lovely dove. ;)

Alexandrea: Uh... *Blushes*

Isao: Oh... That's uh... Nice to know?... *Blushes*

Alexandrea: What do you mean by 'thorns', D.T?

Mookie: Alexandrea x Rikuo, huh? I need to come up with a shipping name. Aikuo or Alexkuo? I like Aikuo better. Whatcha' think?

Shiro: I prefer boss, but whatever.

Kiyu: O/O Lovely...

Marie: ... Fuck you.

Mookie: Reiss x Rikuo?... Rekuo! :3  
Yay! Let's go on a DATE!

Alexandrea: Oh, really now? Dogs aren't supposed to talk Rikuo. *Smooth out Rikuo's hair* I don't know why Reiss is touching you...

Reiss: Because she's a dog.

Alexandrea: Hmm... Marie has her brains between her legs? I would have never thought such a thing.

Reiss: Marie, you have your brain between your legs. And I thought highly of you...

Alexandrea: Uh no... Please don't put Uno on there. I'll do anything you want...

Mookie: Well... I guess so.

**MidnitStar - Yay! Another chappie and as usual I'm late to review. Can you forgive me Mookie-Chan?!  
You did really good(As usual!) As for Risa's reaction to a kid in the group, she wouldn't be too happy about it, but she would do what she can to protect them since what happened with her lil' sis.  
Cannot wait until next time!**

Mookie: OF COURSE I CAN FORGIVE YOU! You're nice so... ^_^

Zett: NOW I HAVE TWO SISTERS AND A BROTHER! :3 YAY!

**NightWolfx13 - Awesome chapter as always.I can't wait to see the escapees new adventures now that they are out of the Academy.**

Alexandrea: Well I have a new sibling so that affects a lot for the group.

Mookie: Ah... Delinquents in the Dead World... So many adventures!


End file.
